Jealousy
by randomcc
Summary: How will Peter cope when his best mate and Carla start dating? Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Set November 2010**

Placing the two drinks down on the table, Peter sat down in the booth at the Rovers.

'So, why are you so happy today' Peter asked Kieran, taking a sip of his orange juice, curious about why his friend was grinning from ear to ear and had a smugness about him.

'I scored a very good goal last night' he replied, picking up his drink.

'I don't do morse code' Peter replied, confused.

'I think I had the best sex I've ever had last night' Kieran smirked, looking proud.

'My, I can see why you're in such a good mood then' Peter laughed.

'Carla Connor is a bloody goddess' Kieran said, as Peter look up, his heart rate suddenly quickening.

'Carla?' Peter questioned.

'Aye, we had a drink in the Bistro last night and well, let's just say we got along very well' Kieran said.

'You slept with her?' Peter pushed, feeling the jealousy rising inside him.

'Fuck yeah, I don't think I've ever shagged such a beauty, she's a sexy minx in the bedroom' Kieran grinned.

'I can imagine.. so how did this happen?' Peter asked.

'Well I asked her out for a drink last night, went to the bistro, and then we went back to hers, and my god, it didn't take long before we're in that bedroom, fuck I need to relive that experience again' Kieran said.

'What's she like then?' Peter asked, the jealousy stinging him, trying to imagine it was him who'd been the one spending the night with Carla last night.

'Brilliant Peter, I'm not exaggerating, she was so tight and I barely lasted ten minutes, you think she's good looking when she's fully clothed, see her naked and I swear you won't look at another women again' Kieran said conjuring up the image of Carla's body in his head, feeling his arousal at the mere thought of her.

'So, are you two dating then?' Peter asked.

'Nah, not yet anyway, but I'm seeing her again tonight and I cannot wait, we're going to have a very good time' Kieran grinned.

'I see' Peter said, not hiding his jealousy well.

'She's staying at mine tonight, going to christen each room in my new flat, I tell you mate, she's in for a treat tonight, I'm going to give her the fuck of her life' Kieran said.

Peter swallowed hard, he hated the idea of his best mate having sex with women he had been harbouring a seriously strong crush on for the past few months, and who he knew felt the same back.

'I better text her, see when she wants to come over' Kieran said unaware of Peter's jealousy.

'Is this going to become a regular thing then?' Peter sighed.

'I hope so, she's well fit and I'm getting to that age where I want to settle down a bit, have a proper relationship with someone.. and yeah it's just a bit of fun at the minute but she's just gorgeous, and I like a feisty women' Kieran chuckled.

'High maintenance is Carla though' Peter warned him.

'Oh, the sex is worth is Peter, and she's intelligent, funny, I reckon we'd make a good team me and her, I want to give it a go anyway, if she wants to' Kieran said as Peter felt his heart breaking at how serious Kieran was about her. He needed to know how Carla felt too.

Kieran chuckled as he looked at his phone.

'What?' Peter asked.

'Oh.. nothing, just something she said.. she's coming over to the pub for a drink' he smiled.

Peter hated they were sharing private jokes already, he wanted to know what she'd said, he didn't like being kept in the dark.

'No come on, what did she say' Peter said pretending to laugh.

'Just something about what she wants me to do to her tonight. You know, something mucky' Kieran said getting up to order Carla a drink.

'She likes the house red, large' Peter said knowing her too well.

'Oh I know mate' Kieran winked.

He was ordering her drink when he felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist and soft lips kiss his neck.

'Hey handsome' a husky, seductive voice whispered.

He turned around, lust in his eyes as he faced Carla.

'I was just ordering you a drink, beautiful' Kieran said leaning forward and kissing her lips. She responded eagerly, unaware Peter was watching, seething with jealousy.

'I didn't know you two were dating, and that'll be £4.50' Stella said breaking their kiss apart.

'Oh, it's early days' Kieran said as Carla's hand rested on his shoulder and she looked at him and nodded.

'Come on, let's sit down' Kieran said turning around to go back to Peter.

'Oh.. hiya Peter' Carla said, slightly surprised he was there and suddenly feeling awkward, oblivious to the fact Peter knew all about her and Kieran's activities last night.

'Hey.. you okay?' Peter asked her, shifting awkwardly in his seat as she sat down next to Kieran, her body so close to his.

'Great thanks' she said, aware Kieran was grinning and looking at her lustfully.

'So, you two are going out then?' Peter said to her.

Looking at Kieran and giving him a reassuring smile, she turned back to Peter and nodded. 'Yeah, we've only seen each other once really but, I think I'll give him a chance' she teased as Kieran mock hit her before pulling her face to his and kissing her passionately in front of Peter. He wanted to pull them apart and tell them to stop, but he couldn't and watched as Carla's lips moved against Kieran's, her hand obviously resting on his thigh.

As their kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes and he felt physically sick at the way they looked so comfortable and lustfully at each other.

Her eyes met Peter's and quickly she looked away, whilst her feelings for Kieran were honest, she was attracted to him and she did want to pursue a relationship with him, she still had feelings for Peter and she knew in her heart he did too, even if he wouldn't admit it.

'How's Leanne?' she asked him.

'She's good, she'd love to see you' he said hoping he'd be able to speak to her alone at some point, see her more.

'Yeah, I'd like to do that, I'll organize something with her soon, think I'll be a little busy this week' Carla said, squeezing Kieran's thigh suggestively.

'Yeah, I think I'll be having this one to myself this week, literally' Kieran said as Carla giggled.

'Right..' Peter said clenching his fists under the table to vent his anger.

'Anyway, I think we ought to be getting back.. thing's we have to do' Kieran said rubbing the small of Carla's back.

'Mmm, sound's like a good idea, I've been looking forward to it all day' Carla said, her voice lowering to a whisper as Kieran's lips once again met hers, this time his tongue teasingly playing with hers, the foreplay already beginning.

'I best be off too' Peter said, not bearing to watch this for another moment.

'Yeah, well, we'll catch up tomorrow eh' Kieran said taking Carla's hand as they stood up and headed out the pub.

'Yeah, sure, see ya both' Peter said downheartly.

'Let's get you home beauty, I've got some plans for you' Kieran winked at Carla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, I'd love more, they do encourage me to upload faster.**

Kieran unlocked the door to his house, letting Carla in first.

'Aren't you the gentlemen' she said as he shut the door and followed her in.

'I try' Kieran laughed, putting his keys down and placing his hands on Carla's waist.

She smiled, scraping her teeth over her bottom lip.

'You're so gorgeous' she said, stroking his cheek, rough with stubble.

'I think you're the gorgeous one, I couldn't stop thinking about you today' Kieran admitted, his hands moving up and down her waist.

'I don't usually admit this to men, but you were on my mind too Mr' she said tapping his nose playfully.

'I feel like a lucky man then' Kieran said feeling himself grow hard.

'You should' Carla said, raising her head and pressing her lips against his. Their kissed slowly, savouring the moment, his hands stroking her skin and slipping under her shirt. Slowly he walked her back to the sofa, and sat down, taking her hand as she straddled him and resumed their kiss.

Pulling away he smiled.

'Do you want dinner?' he asked.

'I want you, let's forget dinner for now, I just want you inside me' she said, biting her lip as his cock twitched at her words.

He let out an aroused breath and looked into her eyes lustfully, before removing his hands from her waist, and slowly undoing the top button of her shirt.

He undid the last button and pushed her shirt over her shoulders. The pair of them had been a little drunk last night so whilst he knew the sex was mind blowing; he hadn't had time to appreciate her properly.

His eyes fell upon her full breasts, accentuated by her balconette bra.

He moved this hand to her back, undoing the clasp and grinning as she slipped the straps off her shoulders, her full breasts free.

He brought his hand up to her breasts and gently stroked the skin, running his finger over her nipple, feeling it grow hard under his touch. He looked at her, loving the way she looked so turned on by his touch. She began to slowly, move her hips a little, grinding down against him in her arousal.

Leaning forward she initiated another kiss, undoing his shirt as their tongues clashed and fought together.

She ran her hand over his chest, pressing her breasts against his skin, knowing her wanted it. In response he ran his hands over her smooth back, moving his kisses slowly away from her lips and too her neck. He found a sensitive spot, sucking at her skin gently, loving the whimpers and gasps that Carla made as he did so.

'Kiss my breasts' Carla whispered in his ear. He placed his hands on her ribs, and pushed her body back, running his hands back down to her waist. He licked his lips and slowly lowered them to her breast. He kissed the skin beneath her nipple, loving the way his kiss pushed against the plump swell of her breast. He then ran his tongue in a circle around her nipple, closing his lips over it and sucking a little, gently biting down it with his teeth, just hard enough to make her moan.

He moved over to her other breast and did the same, flicking his tongue over her nipple.

'Kieran' Carla moaned before letting out a pleasurable sigh.

'Stand up beauty' he smiled, gently pushing her off his lap and shifting forward so he was sitting on the end of the sofa. He pressed a kiss against her lower stomach before pinching the zipper of her jeans between his fingers and pulling it down. Undoing the button of her jeans and her belt, he slowly pushed them down her hips. She slipped her heels of and stepped out of her jeans, whilst Kieran ran his hands up and down her thighs.

'You're absolutely stunning' he said, swallowing as he ran his hand over the hemline of her lacy underwear.

'Take them off me' she whispered, smiling softly.

He pulled the knickers down her thighs, letting out a gasp of arousal as he set eyes on her pussy, neatly shaven apart from a small strip. He threw her knickers to the side, running his hands back up her legs and looked up at her.

'Can I?' Kieran said, his eyes flickering to her groin.

She smiled and nodded. 'Mhm, I'd like that' she said, stroking his cheek with her hand.

Placing his hand on her inner thigh, he gently moved her legs apart slightly, leaning in to place a kiss on her public bone. She shivered as he poked his tongue out and flicked it over her lips.

He proceeded to part them skilfully with his tongue, tasting her moist folds with the tip. One hand resting on her inner thigh, he moved the other to stroke her gently, bringing his finger back to his mouth and sucking it.

He looked up at her again, her eyes fluttering with content.

He shifted on the couch so he was sitting at one end.

'Lie down Carla' he said taking her hand and bringing her to sit on the couch beside him. She lowered her body down, resting her head on the arm of the couch. One leg was lying straight on the couch, Kieran pulling the other to the side a little and lifting it so it was bent. He let it relax, draped over his shoulder as he leaned onto his side to resume.

'You taste incredible' he said, this time pressing his tongue against his bud, before sucking firmly on it, swilling her wetness around with his tongue.

'I should hope so' Carla chuckled, followed by a moan.

Kieran dipped his tongue into her opening, , at first slowly, but then more quickly, extending it as far as he could, flicking it around, causing Carla to groan softly over and over again.

'I want to cum' Carla moaned, kneading the plush couch with her hands.

'I'll make you cum beauty, I want you to cum, cum in my mouth' he said as she squeezed her muscles with delight.

'Oh Kieran, oh god, now, I think I'm cuming, yes' Carla cried, her voice filled with sheer ecstasy as an intense wave of pleasure coursed through her lower body, and she felt a hot rush inside her trickle out of into Kieran's waiting mouth.

He groaned as her hot cum ran down his chin and filled his mouth, licking her folds clean of her cum.

Licking his lips, he crawled up her body to kiss her lips. She placed her hand on his cheek and responded, moving her lips against his and closing her eyes, feeling the cold buckle of his belt against her hip.

Their kiss came to an end and they gazed into each other's eyes, both chucking quietly. Carla felt so comfortable with Kieran, it was Peter she was in love with, but her feelings for his best friend were growing and she was finding it easier to move on that she'd expected.

'Can we have sex properly now?' he asked her, kissing her shoulder.

'Kieran, I'm all yours, I've wanted you inside me all day' she said running her finger along his bicep.

He ran his hand down her body, teasingly over her clit before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his belt. With her raised leg, she pushed his jeans down with her foot, her lips curling into a smile as she saw his erection outlined in his boxers.

She raised her foot once more and flicked it against his bulge, feeling the hardness of his cock through the material of his boxers. She ran her toes up and down the outline, as Kieran groaned with pleasure.

When she'd done enough, she reached down and pushed his boxers down, his tumescent cock bouncing out, his heavy balls swollen and pink. Carla couldn't resist reach down to feel it, running her hand back and forth down the length before feeling the damp head in her hand, enlarged and warm.

'You're cock's so big' she smiled kissing his lips.

'We didn't pay much attention to each other last time did we' Kieran laughed, his Irish voice seductive.

'Well it's hard to miss, it's deliciously big' Carla said licking her lips as Kieran grinned.

'It feels great too' he winked.

'Oh I know, I've been screwed by it already, remember' she laughed patting his chest.

'Prepared for round 2?' he asked.

'Never more' she chuckled shuffling up to him and getting into position.

He placed his hand on her waist, pulling her so she was on her side, her stomach flat against his own. He tugged at the leg on top, raising it so it was bent, her foot resting on the side of his leg, just above his knee.

He pushed the lock of hair that had tumbled down her shoulder and covered her breast behind her ear, not wanting his view restricted. Her nipped were a deep pink now, blushing with arousal.

He placed one hand on his bicep, the other resting, loosely curled round his neck and playing the hair on the nape of his neck, waiting for him to enter her.

He lowered his hand, taking hold of his cock, and bending it down, guiding it to her pussy. He spent a few moments rubbing the head up and down her folds, before letting it settled at her opening.

He paused for a moment considering something. 'Do we need protection.. I mean I know we didn't use it last night but we were a bit drunk' he said.

She smiled and shook her head. 'I'm on the pill, don't worry, no chance of any little ones for us' she chuckled.

He nodded, relieved and pushed his hips forward just enough for the head of his cock to be enveloped by her.

'Mmmm, go the whole way darling' she said, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling of his cock inside her.

He obliged, holding on to her waist to prevent him from pushing her away, and guided his entire length inside her, feeling it hit her vaginal walls.

He began to move achingly slowing in and out of her, feeling the ease at which his cock slid within her. She smiled at him, her breathing shallow and deep as he reigned in his pace. He placed his hand on her breast, rubbing it erotically as he kissed her, constantly moving his hips back and forth in a slow, gently rhythm.

Peter had ended up staying and getting another drink at the rovers when his dad had come in, but finally managed to leave. He passed Kieran's house, still thinking of Carla. The curtains were ajar, and he couldn't help catch sight of two faint figures lying on the couch, both naked, kissing each other and moving slowly against each other. Carla's black hair was unmistakable, running down her back, Kieran's hand kneading her exposed breast. Peter couldn't take his eyes of the scene, he felt a surge of intense jealousy, wanting to smash the window and rip them apart. He saw Carla's leg shift on Kieran's, her arm raising and raking through her hair, gripping onto the arm of the couch to steady her body as Kieran began to move faster.

Peter looked away, his cheeks pink with frustration and envy, he quickly walked on, cursing to himself, unsure if he'd ever be able to look at the pair again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter leaned against the wall outside the bookies, his mind replaying the image of Carla and Kieran intertwined, kissing passionately on his couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose as frowned, his heart beating as his mind conjured up imaged of what the pair would be doing now. He hadn't realized just how strong his feelings for Carla were, the jealousy was eating away at him, it was his lips he wanted Carla to be kissing, her cock he wanted her to be riding. He reached into pocked and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter; he needed to take his mind of this,

Kieran reduced his thrusts to a leisurely pace, smiling as Carla detangled herself from him and rolled of the couch, standing up and running her hands through her hair, pulling it away from her face. She returned to the other end of the couch, getting on all fours and poking Kieran's leg with her foot. He chuckled, sitting up and turning to face her. He ran his hand over her arse, stroking her velvet flesh, before slapping it hard making her moan. She longed for him to enter her, but he ducked his head, holding her hips as he extended his tongue to lick her out. She let her head fall forward, her hair trickling down her shoulders, sticking her arse out in response to his actions, tensing her thighs in pleasure. He kissed her clit, sitting up, resting on his knees and bringing his hips up to her arse. She let out a pleasurable sigh as he slid his warm cock between her arse cheeks, rubbing it against her centre. He took hold of her hips, holding onto her hip bones as he angled himself and slid his cock inside her, smiling as he heart her hiss in pleasure.

He withdrew his cock, starting his thrusts slow, allowing her to feel every single movement, her pussy tight around him. He loosened his grip on her hips, and leaned forward, sliding his body slowly over hers, his hands stroking up her body, along her sides before moving round to cup and knead both her breasts.

She tilted her head so he could kiss her cheek, his breath hot and laboured against her skin as he began to buck his hips, his movements causing his cock to fill her deeply each time.

'Kieran, god, oh fuck, faster please' Carla said, beginning to beg for his pleasure. He rolled his hips against her as firmly as he could, groaning as he felt the head of his cock hit her insides. He loved making her cry out, and moved one of is hands down between her legs, rubbing her clit to add to the experience.

She whimpered loudly, feeling another surge of intense pleasure fill her body. He knew she was about to cum, he felt her close around him, her back arching and her hands giving way for a moment as she cried out, soaking his cock in her juices. He sat up again, strengthening his thrusts, his balls, damp with cum slapping against her skin as he hammered into her.

She bit her lip, unsure of how long she could take his pleasure. She gestured for him to slow down and moved forward, his cock slipping out of her. Standing up she gently pushed him back so he was laying flat on the couch, his cock lying erect against his stomach.

Kieran let out a deep breath as he scanned her body, reaching out for her as she climbed on top of him, her knees either side of his hips, hovering above his cock. He rested his hands on her thighs as she took hold of his cock bringing the tip to graze her pussy lips. He looked at her, feeling insanely lucky. She slowly lowered herself onto him, moaning as he filled her, resting her hands on his stomach before starting to grind slowly down on him.

He placed his hands over hers, watching her breasts bounce as he moved up and down on him, moaning at each rise and fall. She pulled her hand away, bringing her finger teasingly up to her lip and biting the end, running her other hand through her hair as she rode him.

'Argh, fuck' Kieran groaned, tensing his thighs.

Carla slowed down a little bringing her eyes to meet his. 'Are you cuming?' she whispered as he nodded.

'Yeah, god, I think I am' he said, sitting up and quickly shifting round so he was sitting on the couch with her straddling his lap. He wrapped his arm around her lower back, holding her close against him, her breasts plush against his chest.

The pair pecked each others lips over and over, their tongues wrestling for dominance until Kieran's head fell back against the back of the couch and he gritted his teeth feeling himself letting go.

Carla let out a moany gasp as she felt his throbbing cock swell inside her, and hot jets of his cum hit her vaginal walls. Her fist was clenched against his chest as she rocked her hips ever so slightly, teasing the last of his cum out of him. She felt him fill her with his load, her lower body suddenly feeling warm and sensitive.

His lips caught hers and they smiled against each other in ecstasy, Kieran caressing her body as he came down from his high.

Peter couldn't bear to see Leanne, he couldn't look at her without thinking about what she wasn't, who she wasn't and what he was missing. Part of him wanted to rush back and look through the curtains again, just to get a glimpse of Carla in action. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he was the one who'd turned her down, rejected her, but he had to, he couldn't cheat on Leanne. And yet here he was fantasizing about another women, practically begging to be able to make love to her.

Carla smiled as she laid next to Kieran his bed. They'd moved from the couch to upstairs after a quick coffee, before crashing out.

'That was amazing' she said, propping herself up on her elbow and tracing a pattern on his exposed chest.

'No, you're amazing, you're an absolute goddess' Kieran said looking lustfully up at her.

'I have my ways' she winked before kissing his chest.

'You're telling me' he grinned as she reciprocated the lustful gaze.

'So are we doing this then? Dating?' he asked hopefully.

'Mmmhm' she answered stroking his stubbled cheek.

'We can take it slow' he smiled.

'Bit late for that int'it' she laughed as she cocked his head to the side.

'Well if it's official then, I'm taking you out on a date this Friday' he said.

'I'm a 5* kinda girl you know' she winked.

'Oh I know, you've proved that beauty' he said before rolling on top of her..


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I carry on with this? Not getting many reviews!**

The following day Peter was having a cigarette outside the bookies when he say Carla step out of Kieran's house, only to be pulled into his arms and share a passionate kiss. He couldn't take his eyes of the scene; the way Kieran was holding her, the way her body was pressed against his. Kieran was dressed only in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, topless and Peter knew what they'd been doing and couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that was rooted deep inside him.

'So am I seeing you tonight?' Kieran asked stroking Carla's waist.

'Maybe not tonight eh, I've got to catch up on some paper work and get my beauty sleep for this date tomorrow eh' she said catching his lips.

'How am I meant to go a night without you?' he chuckled.

'You'll have to try' she said rubbing her nose against his.

'Fine, but I'm spending the weekend with you' he winked.

'Well that's me told' she laughed as he hugged her once more and watched as she teetered down the cobbles towards underworld.

Peter pondered, he considered going to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say. Since she'd tried to seduce him, they hadn't talked much, their friendship had seemingly sizzled out, neither of them plucking up the confidence to talk to one and other. Now that she was dating Kieran he'd be seeing a lot more of her, and he now knew the strength of his feelings and wasn't sure if he could ignore them.

A few moments later Kieran appeared from his house, having put on a red sweatshirt, and ran over to him.

'Hey, Peter, deep in though I see' Kieran laughed standing beside him.

'Yeah, just got a lot of mind' Peter said.

'I can tell, sure you okay?' Kieran asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine, see Carla stayed the night with you' Peter said swallowing his pride.

'Aye' Kieran smirked.

'You two have only been dating for what, two days?' Peter said critically.

'And? We're both adults and we both know what we want, we've been clear on what we're after and we're happy, I think she wants a serious relationship and I'm good with that' Kieran said, full of content.

Peter nodded, looking away with envy. 'Anyway, you fancy going for a drink tomorrow night at the pub, make a night of it?' Peter asked him.

'Sorry mate, I'm taking Carla out on a date, I reckon I'm spending the weekend at hers, but we could maybe meet up Saturday night, you could bring Leanne' Kieran said as Peter sighed to himself.

'Yeah, I suppose, we'll see.. so where are you taking her?' Peter asked,

'There's a nice Italian in town, it's fairly new and looks really swanky, reckon I'll take her there, maybe go to a bar afterwards' Kieran said.

'Sounds nice' Peter said stubbing his cigarette out.

'Yeah, I just want to give her a nice evening, show her that I can do intellectual talking along with.. well you know' Kieran grinned.

'Yeah.. anyway, I best be off, taken for too long as it is' Peter said as Kieran nodded.

'See ya' he said heading off to the shops.

Later that day.

'Oh hello Kieran, what can we do for you?' Hayley said.

'Is the boss in' he smiled as Heylay glanced into the office catching Carla's eye.

'Yes, she's a bit busy though on the phone' Hayley said, but as she did so Carla opened her office door and came out.

Kieran grinned at her as she walked towards him.

'It's okay Hayley, I'll deal with this one, you get back to work love' Carla said, not taking her eyes off Kieran.

'Couldn't keep away huh' she whispered standing in front of him.

'Had nothing better to do' he teased before putting his hands on her waist and pulling her for a kiss.

The pair seemed oblivious to the looks of her staff who looked back and forth between each other before Sean let out a wolf whistle.

'Miss's Connor and Kieran! Who'd have though it' he said as Carla broke the kiss and gave him a sarcastic look.

'Back to work you lot or you'll be working through you're lunch break' she said, her tone clear.

'I love it when you're bossy, it's very sexy' he said grabbing her arse and squeezing it.

'Oi Mr, don't give them more to talk about! Into my office' she said suggestively.

'I wonder what she's got in store for you!' Sean shouted cheekily, Carla slamming the door and quickly shutting her blinds as if to tell him where to stick it.

Kieran pulled Carla to him, moving her hair out the way to kiss her neck. Carla smiled as she felt his lips tickle her skin, his teeth nipping her lightly.

'Why did you really come Mr' Carla asked reaching for his hands and linking his fingers with hers.

'Honestly, I just missed you, you're addictive you know' he smiled.

'I have been known to have that effect on people' Carla said pouting.

'I want you so badly' Kieran whispered cupping her face in his hand.

'I know' Carla whispered feeling his arousal pressed against her thigh.

'Can't you send them on an early lunch?' Kieran asked her.

'No I can't! I have an order to get out cheeky' she said.

'Lock the door then..?' Kieran smirked.

'You're persistent aren't you' Carla said tapping him on the nose.

'When I've got a women like you I have to be' Kieran smiled.

'Well, I'm all you're darling' she said lowering her hand and running it along his crotch.

Kieran felt himself stiffen beneath her touch, she was ridiculously seductive.

With one hand, Carla unzipped his jeans the top button, leaning over him and peeping through the blinds to make sure everyone was at work.

She leaned back again smiling at him before pushing his boxers down just enough for his cock to bounce out, She clasped the base and skilfully ran her hand along it's length as they kissed, grabbing his balls and pulling them just enough to make him groan.

Carla dropped slowly to her knees, stroking Kieran's thighs as she did so.

Carla ran her tongue slowly along his inner thigh, getting closer to his balls. When she was there she flicked her tongue of them, they were warm and swollen, hanging heavily. She kissed them softy, smiling when he groaned, before taking one of them into her mouth and sucking firmly. She swilled it around in her mouth, nibbling on the sensitive skin before doing the same to other.

She then drew her tongue along the underside of his shaft, dragging it along the vein up his length before coming to the large head, slick with precum. Carla looked at him and smiled, knowing he was enjoying this. She kissed the tip of his cock with her plump lips, before parting her lips and allowing them to slowly slip over the head. Sucking gently she flicked her tongue around it, savouring the taste and feel of it in her mouth.

'Ah, god, you really know how suck a guy off don't you' Kieran said feeling his thighs tensing.

'Only the best for you darling' she said before resuming, this time taking his entire length into her mouth, his head coming into contact with the back of her throat. She became bobbing her head back and forth, rubbing her tongue against its underside and swilling her saliva around it.

Kieran placed his hands at the back of her head, looking up as he felt himself about to cum.

'Beauty, I'm gonna cum in a minute' he said, biting his lip as she went for it.

She sucked fiercely on the head, a small rush of precum trickling down her throat.

Taking his balls into her hand she squeezed them firmly, encouraging his cum up into his cock.

Suddenly she felt his cock flex in her mouth, rising slightly, contractions rippling through it before he exploded, shooting hot jets of cum into her mouth, he felt her swallowing quickly, her tongue constantly licking his tip as he ejaculated.

'Oh god, Carla' he said stroking the back of her head lovingly as she finished licking the last trickles of cum of his cock.

She slowly pulled herself away, before standing up and leaning into kiss him, her lips damp and warm. He wiped the cum that had trickled down her chin away with his finger, smiling at her.

'You better be off now love, I really need to get this work sorted' Carla said reluctantly as she pushed his cock back into his boxers and tugged his jeans up, doing up the zipper. Kieran pouted but kissed her once more and nodded.

'I'll see you tomorrow then beauty, 6.00 I'll pick you up' he said as she mock saluted him.

'See ya then Kieran' she said patting his shoulder before leading him out of her office.

She felt all eyes on them as they kissed goodbye and she turned back to face her workers. She walked up to Sean's desk, peering at his work. Only she didn't see him peering back up at her, looking at the white stain on her black shirt.

'What?' she asked him.

'I wonder what you and Kieran were doing' he smirked as she looked down at her shirt and felt her cheeks head up and blush.

'None of your business!' she snapped turning on her heel and going back to her office to compose herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them, as always would love more**

Peter locked up the bookies, pausing, as he looked at his flat upstairs. He knew Kieran wasn't seeing Carla tonight, and he knew he needed to speak to her. He didn't know what he'd say, he couldn't leave Leanne, not now, but he couldn't sit and watch his best friend growing closer and closer to the women he felt so strongly about. He and Kieran weren't shy about sharing their sex lives so he knew he'd be constantly told about how good Carla was, about how wild she could be.. he felt himself growing hard at the mere thought of her on top of him, riding him, screaming his name.

'I can't wait for tomorrow x' Carla sent Kieran, biting the tip of her finger as she anticipated his reply.

'Me neither, I'm going to screw the life out you x' Kieran replied making her let out a dirty laugh.

'Bring it on, I'm going to give you a good run for your money' Carla sent back, feel aroused.

'I bet ya will, my cocks still throbbing from this afternoon, I want ya now x' Kieran sent, grinning, thrilled at Carla's mutual eagerness.

'Plenty more where that came from, I want you too, worth the wait though, we won't be getting much sleep if I have anything to do with it' Carla smirked.

Kieran replied back but she didn't get a chance to read it as her front doorbell went.

Carla stood up, leaving her iphone, text messages open on the couch. She ruffled her hair and went to answer the buzzer letting whoever it was up, secretly hoping it was Kieran suprising her.

She left the door ajar and went to refill her wine glass, turning around when she saw the door open and Peter standing in front of her.

'Peter… what are you doing here, I'm not drunk outa my mind you know' she chuckled nervously.

He scratched his head, walking over to her couch and sitting down, rubbing his hands together.

'I came to see how you were..' he answered finally, as Carla reached into her fridge, pulling out the cartoon of orange juice she'd always kept for him inside out and pouring him a glass.

He smiled when he saw it and gratefully took it as she handed it to him, before going back into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

'I'm fine Peter, I'm great' she said with an honest smile.

Peter swallowed hard and returned the smile. 'Kieran's really happy you know.. can't stop going on about you'.

Carla smiled, the skin below her eyes creasing as she did so.

'He's lovely, I really like him' she said before pausing. 'Is this what this is about?' Carla asked.

'No' Peter said quickly, too quickly.

Carla frowned. 'Peter, it's okay.. I'm sorry about what I did back then.. I shouldn't have come on to you like that.. but I promise that won't happen again.. honestly, I'm over it, I really like Kieran and I'm happy with him, so you don't need to worry, we're all good' Carla smiled as Peter's heart dropped. He knew he should have expected that, but it stung him deeply and he found himself loathing the idea of Carla and Kieran.

'Good, I suppose' Peter said as Carla cocked her head.

'Suppose.. why.. suppose?' Carla asked him.

'Listen, I'm happy for you Carla, happy for you both' Peter said as Carla looked confused.

'Wait there Peter, I just need the bathroom' Carla said as Peter nodded, scratching his head again.

He glanced down at her iphone on the sofa, and Kieran's name caught his eye. He couldn't resist picking it up, his heart racing as he read Kieran's text.

'Fuck, I don't think I can wait, I'm about to cum just thinking about you, wish I was cuming inside you'

He felt himself blushing in envy, jealous of their explicit texts, they were already so involved and he kicked himself for not stopping it sooner. He'd never imaged Carla would fall for his best mate.

He put her phone down as she appeared from the bathroom and stood up.

'What did you mean Peter? ' Carla said.

'Nothing, I meant nothing Carla, listen I better be going.. I just came to see how you were' Peter said bit Carla pulled at his arm.

'Peter? I know you better than you think, what's wrong?' Carla asked, her lips plump and so inviting, her eyelashes fluttering over her sparkling eyes.

He felt his cock flex and his stomach flutter as she dropped her hand from his arm and looked at him with curiosity and concern. She saw the way he hesitated before craning his head and letting his lips meet hers, for a moment he let his lips sit on hers, and when she didn't pull away he parted her lips with his own and pushed his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue with his.

Carla didn't respond, she couldn't, she just stood there and let him kiss her. She let out a quiet gasp as she felt his hands settle on her waist and pull her body towards him, his hands moving quickly up the back of her shirt and moving against her skin. She could feel his erection, strong and hard through his trousers and she knew he wanted her, badly.

He gently caught her bottom lip between his teeth, encouraging her to kiss him back but she pulled away shaking her head.

'Peter, what are you doing?' she said, anger in her voice.

'You know what I'm doing Carla. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it' he responded.

'Peter, I just told you, I'm with Kieran now and I'm happy.. and you turned me down, you were the one who rejected me remember' Carla said.

'Yeah and I regret it. Okay there, I admit it, I regret it and now I'm paying the price. I want you Carla, I want you' Peter said as Carla shook her head.

'No Peter, you don't want me, you want Leanne, and I want Kieran. Stop making a fool of yourself like I did.. just forget about it' Carla said heading for the door.

Peter pulled on her arm, forcing her to look at him.

'Carla, don't deny it, a few weeks ago you wanted me, how can that have changed?' Peter said.

'Since I met Kieran. I have feelings for him Peter, I'm with him now, it's him I want' Carla said.

'Liar' Peter said infuriating Carla who squared up to him and leaned forward, her lips grazing his ear sending shivers down his body to the tip of his cock.

'I don't want you. I want Kieran. It's Kieran who I think about, dream about, it's him who I want inside me..'

'Stop' Peter said, his hands resting on her forearms.

'It's his cock I'll be sucking every morning, his cock I'll be fucking every night, his bed who I wake up in..' she continued.

'I said stop it!' Peter shouted, his hands curling into fists.

'Go Peter, go and sleep of this silly crush like I did' Carla said walking forcefully over to the door and opening it, her heart beating in her chest.

Peter was about to retaliate but couldn't find the words, gave her a glare and walked out, Carla slamming the door behind him and leaning against her. She put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. Why did he have to do that to her? Why did he have to stir up her feelings for him again when she was happy, content with Kieran? She cursed him, biting her nail before going over to the couch and seeing the text from Kieran.

She read it, and felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Kieran was a good guy, a rally good guy and she knew he was the one she needed right now, he was the one she should be with. She smiled and through what to say before sending the text.

'Wish you were too, wish I were in your arms right now x'

'Took you're time to reply, I'd give you a good fuckin' if you were with me now, just want to kiss you forever, night beauty x' he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them, as always would love more. Feel free to request things**

'Fuck me' Kieran mumbled as Carla walked into the pub, she was wearing very high black heels, a skintight rich red dress that clung to her curves, accentuating her breasts and svelte figure. Her hair was loosely curled, her eyes dark and smoky and her lips glossy and plump.

Peter and Leanne were sitting with Kieran in the booth and Peter looked down as he saw Carla and how beautiful she looked. Kieran stood up and put his hands on her waist, leaning in to kiss her. 'You look stunning' he said in his cocky Irish accent, taking her hand as they sat down and putting his arm around her gently.

'Aw look at you two, you look amazing Car! And totally smitten' Leanne gushed.

Carla smiled, snuggling into Kieran and squeezing his thigh, her eye's briefly meeting Peter's before she looked away.

'I'll get a round in' Peter said as Kieran nodded.

'Large red for the lady and a pint for me' he said as Carla pecked him on the lips.

'You're learning' she chuckled as they Eskimo kissed, Peter watching them out of the corner of his eye.

'So Carla, you didn't tell me you and Kieran were going out!' Leanne said interested in her best friends love life.

'Well it's only been a few days.. but it doesn't feel like it' Carla said leaning against Kieran's arm.

'Yeah, we're very happy' Kieran said as Peter brought the drinks over, catching Carla's eye as he placed her drink down.

'So where is he taking you tonight?' Leanne asked.

'Oh I don't know, he's suprising me' Carla chuckled.

'Haha not a surprise, just a swanky Italian in town' Kieran said.

'Mmm, well I can't wait, especially if you keep you're promises about later..' Carla winked as Kieran smiled.

'I think I can manage that' Kieran said, not caring that they were being overly affectionate as he grabbed her waist and initiated a slow, romantic kiss against her lips.

'Well it's not hard guessing what they'll be doing tonight!' Leanne said to Peter who was staring at them intently.

'Thought you'd never stop' Peter muttered as their kiss came to an end.

'Sorry mate, but can you blame me when I've got this beauty by my side?' Kieran said as Carla laughed and hit him playfully before picking up her wine glass and taking a large sip.

'So what about you two, what are you're plans for tonight?' Carla asked.

'Oh, I think we're going to have an early night' Peter said looking suggestively at Leanne and then at Carla.

She knew exactly what he was doing; trying to make her jealous and she thought it was pathetic. She thanked fuck Kieran responded quickly.

'Sounds like you'll be doing the same as us then, I can't wait to get this one into bed' he said openly as Carla shook her head.

'Can we have any privacy?' she laughed, biting her lip in anticipation.

'Oh you know we don't care Carla, dead casual we are' Leanne said to her best friend.

'Oh I'm only kidding, anyway we better head off to the restaurant no.. means we can get back soon too..' Carla said patting Kieran's chest, much to Peter's annoyance.

'Have a lovely night you two' Leanne grinned as Carla smiled.

'Bye, bye Peter' she said softly. He gave her a halfhearted smile and nodded as Kieran put his hand on the small of Carla's back and led her away to the restaurant.

At the restaurant Peter and Kieran sat down at a small table at the corner of the restaurant opposite each other.

'This is lovely Kieran, it's like you've known me for a lot longer' she smiled.

'I wish I had' he grinned.

'Oh I wouldn't bank on that love, I'm sure Peter's filled you in' Carla sighed.

'On Tony and all that, fucking scumbag, I'd have brought 'im down if I could' Kieran said as Carla reached out and took his hand across the table.

'I'm sure ya wouldn't have love, but I'm glad you didn't, he was a nasty piece of work, and I'm okay now, I'm safe and happy, with you' she said as he stroked her delicate fingers.

'Good, because I plan on keeping it that way' he said.

'How about you Mr, what were you up to before you came back here, Peter said you were in Ireland' Carla said.

'Yeah, I'm a budding chef aren't I, worked in a restaurant near my parents house for a few months, did a bit of travelling and then ended up back here' Kieran explained as they waited for the food they'd ordered to arrive.

'Well I'm so happy you did, I've been waiting for Mr right to come along and sweep me off my feet' Carla laughed.

'Mr Right eh? I like that' Kieran smiled.

'God, did I say that?' Carla blushed.

'Hey, don't blush beauty, I like it' Kieran said, bringing his hand up beneath her chin and stroking her cheek.

'Kiss me' Carla murmured and Kieran leaned forward over the table and pressed his lips against hers, rolling his tongue with hers.

The waiter coughed politely, breaking their kiss as she put their plates down.

Carla and Kieran just smiled at each other, both feeling flutters in their stomach.

Carla's toyed with her meal, eating it suggestively, rubbing her foot against Kieran's thigh as they ate. He felt himself growing more and more aroused, and as much as he was enjoying the restaurant he desperately wanted to take her home.

'That was delicious' Carla smiled as Kieran paid for the meal. 'Yeah, it was, but I just want to get you home' he smiled as Carla stood up.

He hailed a cab for them, putting his arm round Carla in the backseat and kissing the top of her head. She gripped his collar and forced her lips against his, her eyes wild. He stroked her hips gently, groaning as she moved her kisses to his neck.

Kieran caught the cab driver ogling them through the rear view mirror and gently pushed Carla off him.

'Save it' he whispered but she grabbed his hand and guided it to her thigh her lips quivering with excitement.

He pushed his hand along her thigh, slipping it beneath her dress, curving inwards towards her inner thigh. She let out a whimper as his fingers crazed her underwear, gripping his thigh with her hand.

'Fuck me' she whispered, her eyes wide and nervous. She gripped the seat as he pushed his finger beneath the material, her folds already wet and warm, he found her clit and flicked it with his finger, watching her eyes roll back in bliss. As he moved two fingers inside her, pressing them firmly against her, she wrapped her hands round his neck and clung to him, muting her cries against his jacket. She rocked her hips as best she could against his hand, and he could feel her biting down on his shoulder.

His fingers were drenched in her wetness, he moved them in and out of her, slowly at first but then quickly, feeling her tighten around him, her thighs clenching in bliss.

'I'm going to cum, oh god Kieran, hold me' she whimpered quietly as a forceful wave of pleasure rushed through her body. He felt a warm rush against his hand, her hands pulling down on his collar as she shook gently.

'Oh god' Carla said, her eyelashes fluttering as she pulled back and looked at him, her chest heaving.

'Let me get you upstairs' he said as the cab pulled up and he picked her up in his arms, throwing a £20 note at the driver.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews, as always appreciate and needed. Feel free to make suggestions, I will take note of them in most cases._

Kieran pushed Carla hard against the wall of her flat, kicking the door flat behind him. Their kisses were hungry and messy but they didn't care, Carla bite down on Kieran's bottom lip, sucking it and moaning as she did so. He grabbed her breast in his hand and squeezed it hard, pushing himself against her.

'Fuck me, I need you to fuck me' Carla gasped, grabbing his collar.

'I want to suck you're pussy, get on the bed' Kieran said backing into her bedroom and pushing her down on the bed.

He attempted to slide down her body and push her dress up but she pulled hard on his shirt pulling her up on top of her, wrapping her legs around him, feeling his stiff cock press against her stomach in his jeans.

They continued to kiss each other, slowly undressing the other. Carla peeled Kieran's boxers off him, letting out an erotic sigh as his cock rose up towards her waiting lips.

'Get you're pussy here' Kieran said, pulling her back end towards him, grabbing her by the waist. Carla was lying on top of Kieran, her hands stroking his thighs, her hot breath on his cock. She pulled her leg over Kieran's body so one leg was either side of his head.

'Yes, fuck you're wet' Kieran said pulling her arse down towards his face, seeing her swollen pussy lips slick with her juices. He ran his tongue over them, pushing it between them and running it through her folds.

Whilst Kieran licked her, he felt Carla's breasts, nipples erect grazing along his lower stomach as she absentmindedly toyed with his balls, running her nails along the soft sack, squeezing them gently before she tickled them the tip of her tongue.

Kieran found her centre, nipping her bud between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. As he did so he felt her grind down against his mouth, rolling her pussy against him in pleasure. He released her bud and ran a circle around her centre before pushing his tongue inside her. He began to dart inside her, fucking her with his tongue.

'Oh god, yes, make me cum, Kieran fuck' Carla moaned, holding onto his cock.

Kieran moved his hand up and started rubbing her clit whilst he sucked her, deepening his tongue and rolling it around inside her.

Carla kissed the tip of his cock, pressing her tongue against it before pushing her mouth over and and letting it slide down the back of her throat. She rolled her tongue against his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down on it, rocking her hips to the same motion as she felt the head hit the back of her throat.

'Suck it hard beauty' Kieran groaned, feeling Carla pull his soaking cock out of her mouth and smack it against her tongue before sucking firmly on the head, awaiting his incoming load.

The pair of them sucked and licked at each other, willing each other to orgasm. Carla came first, a surge of intolerable pleasure taking over her lower body, causing her legs to quiver and give way, pressing her pussy against Kieran's mouth as she came. She gripped his thighs, feeling a rush deep inside her; Kieran sucked against her opening, cupping his tongue as her cum trickled out of her.

He gently pushed her of hit, sitting up and stroking Carla's hair aware from her face as she sucked his cock.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, pushing her down on him, desperate to cum.

He groaned as he felt his balls tweak and a surge of pressure race up his cock.

'I'm coming, let me come on you' Kieran said sitting up quickly and taking hold of his cock in his hand, thrusting his hand back and forth along it until he felt the first release. Carla moaned as she felt his warm cum hit her stomach, each shot larger than the last. She rolled forward, licking the tip of his cock clean, rolling her tongue over the throbbing head and swallowing the cum she'd licked off him.

Kieran gently placed his hand beneath her chin, bringing her up to meet his lips. They kissed for a moment before Kieran pushed her down against the bed. Carla propped herself up on her elbows, parting her legs for Kieran who moved between then, draping them over his thighs.

'I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight' Kieran smirked stroking her thigh as Carla smiled and tipped her head back letting her hair fall back against the pillow.

'Enter me baby' Carla said pouting her lips.

Kieran took hold of his tumescent cock and slapped against Carla's centre, before edging inside her. He took hold of both her hips, caressing the skin beneath his hands for moment before tightening his grip and rocking his hips back and forth. He looked up, biting his lip as the pleasure coursed through his body.

'Harder, Kieran, please, be rougher' Carla cried, reaching back and taking hold of the headboard of her bed to steady herself as Kieran responded, pushing her legs up higher and quickening his pace.

He moved at angle and began to hammer into her, ignoring the ache in his muscles he went for it, their skin slapping loudly together with each thrust.

Kieran groaned loudly feeling Carla tighten around him, her breasts bouncing as he moved into her.

'You're so tight, god' Kieran said sucking in air.

'You make me tight, I've never wanted someone so badly' Carla said closing her eyes as he continued to low into her. At her words she found herself flashing back to a few weeks ago, standing in front of Peter in her towel, being desperately turned on by him and aching to feel him inside her. For a moment she saw Peter in front of her, moving into her, his arms strong, holding her body against his.

As Kieran orgasmed, groaning loudly she heard Peter moan, his muscles tensing as his cock released it's load. She could see hi face, awash with pleasure as he shot his hot cum inside her.

She bit down on her lip, forcing herself not to cry out and call his name, her thoughts littered with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kieran's body pressing against hers, his lips catching her own.

'You're amazing' he whispered, ticking her ear.

'No, you are, I was completely lost there' Carla chuckled stroking his hair.

'I think we can say that was a successful date then' Kieran laughed.

'Mm, I reckon we can, we ought to do it again sometime' Carla winked


	8. Chapter 8

3 weeks later.

Kieran was about to join Carla in the shower when he heard a knock on the door.

'Oh hey Peter, you don't look too happy, what's up?' Kieran asked.

'Leanne, that's what up. She goes on and on about everything all the bloody time, and you know what, I've had enough of it, I need a break' Peter shouted angrily.

'Woah, calm down mate, come in' Kieran said.

'Sorry.. thanks' Peter said making his way in and sitting on the couch.

'I can't go back there, honestly, it's 'Peter this and Peter that', I just need to get away for a bit' Peter sighed.

'Well you're welcome to stay here for a bit, if you want, I've got the spare room' Kieran offered.

'That would be great Kieran mate, just for a few days, just let me have some space and cool off' Peter said and Kieran nodded.

'My shower was very lonely, I was waiting for you to join me' Carla said coming down the stairs, dressed only in her knickers and one of Keiran's shirts, which she hadn't yet bothered to button up.

'I'm sorry beauty, we've got a guest' Kieran said, his eyes widening and a smirk forming on his face as he saw Carla, her breasts only just covered by his shirt.

Peter turned his head round, his heart racing as he saw Carla, his cock twitching.

Carla quickly pulled the shirt around her. 'Thanks for warning me' she said glaring at Kieran.

'I'm sorry beauty' Kieran said pulling a face and reaching out for her from his chair.

'Funny' she scowled, marching into the kitchen to retrieve her pyjama bottoms which were draped over a chair, left their after the previous nights activities.

Peter was unable to divert his eyes, her legs bare, her bum plump and gorgeous as she strutted into the kitchen.

'Oi, she's mine to look at' Kieran chuckled light heartedly.

Peter grunted and looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Carla came back into the room, shirt now buttoned up half way and wearing black satin bottoms.

She smiled awkwardly at Peter as Kieran pulled her onto his lap.

'Peter's gonna be crashing here for a bit, he and Leanne have had a barny' Kieran said.

'Oh.. right' Carla said.

'Have you moved in together then?' Peter asked.

'Nah, not yet, Car just stays here one weekend then I stay at her the next' Kieran said stroking her thigh absentmindedly.

'Well I don't mind going back to mine, let you guys have the weekend together, I've got work to do anyway' Carla said slipping off Kieran's lap.

'You're staying here' Kieran said looking up at her.

'One weekend won't hurt' Carla said.

'Yeah well I want you here' Kieran said firmly.

'I don't want to cause trouble' Peter said.

'You're not causing trouble mate, Carla's being silly, aren't you' he said squeezing her bum.

'Get off! Yeah I am' she said leaning over to kiss Kieran's lips as Peter squirmed watching them.

…

Peter rolled over in bed, rubbing his eyes and glancing over the clock.

4.35am

He could hear noises in the next door room.

He closed his eyes and could just about make our Carla's whimpers.

'Kieran, god, faster' Carla cried, gripping Kieran's shoulders, begging him for more.

Peter punched his pillow in frustration. He couldn't bear hearing them have sex, knowing it should be him in Kieran's place.

'Let's go downstairs, we don't want to wake Peter and I know you're noisy' Kieran teased Carla.

'Shut up' she said batting him away, moaning quietly as he pulled out of her.

'Come on' Kieran said reaching out for her hand and leading her downstairs to the couch.

Peter had heard everything, and got out of bed, looking down at his erection, wishing Carla could relive him.

He crept out and headed for the toilet, but his eyes were diverted, he could see down the stairs Carla sitting on Kieran's lap on the couch, the pair were kissing passionately, Kieran's arms were resting on Carla's arse as she rolled against him.

As she broke the kiss and sat back he caught sight of her full breasts bouncing as she moved against Kieran.

Peter watched as Kieran stood up, Carla wrapping her legs tightly around him and giggling, completely oblivious they were being watched. Kieran walked her over to the wall, pressing her against it, one of her legs sliding down slightly and hanging over Kieran's thigh as he thrust fiercely into her.

'Come in me, Kieran, come' Carla cried out, arching her back against the wall, lowering her hand to feel Kieran entering her.

He knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't help it, his eyes were fixated on Carla's body, watching her responses and the way she moved.

'Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming' Kieran panted.

'Come inside me' Carla whimpered in response, raising her leg once more and squeezing her pussy around his cock, crying out and moaning as he came inside her.

The pair of them held each other, panting together as they came down from their orgasms.

'Come here' Kieran said tenderly, leading Carla back to the couch, pulling her onto his lap and initiation another passionate kiss.

Peter looked away, his jealously eating away at him.

This wasn't fair, it wasn't right. They seemed to wrapped up in each other, and he wasn't sure he could cope.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, I want to know if people want Peter and Carla together or if they want to keep Kieran and Carla together, I'm thinking the latter for this fic but will judge from reviews.**

**Oh, and also, regardless of the above, do you want Peter and Carla to sleep together?**

'Mate I'm gonna head out for a bit, Car's still asleep upstairs' Kieran said.

'Cool, I'll see you in a bit' Peter said, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as the door shut and he and Carla were left alone in the flat.

Peter sat still for a moment before looking up at the stairs and getting up. He walked quietly up to Carla and Kieran's room, the door was ajar and he opened it a little more peering in.

Carla was lying on the bed asleep, her arm draped across the pillow.

'Carla?' he called out. She sighed in her sleep but didn't respond.

Peter found himself entering the room and shutting the door behind him, staring at her on the bed. He walked to it, sliding himself under the covers beside her.

Gingerly, he put his hand on her waist, finding her bare skin electrifying. He moved his hand over her body, realising she was naked apart from her underwear.

He gasped as his hand moved over the rise of her breast, his fingers coming into contact with her nipple. Carla sighed pleasantly in her sleep, moving her body back against Peter's, her back putting pressure on his throbbing erection.

'Carla' Peter whispered again, pressing a kiss against her neck.

She buried her head into her pillow, deep in sleep. Peter move his kiss to her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth, waiting a few moments before craning over her bud and kissing her lips. Carla mumbles something, before parting her lips slightly and granting Peter entrance to her mouth, he savoured her taste, wishing he'd given into her all those weeks before.

He slid his hand down her body, slowly, taking in her soft skin and ample curves, before his fingers grazed the hemline of her knickers.

He felt his heartbeat rise, thumping in his chest as he slowly pushed his hand down and into her knickers, his fingers running down her soft skin to where he wanted to be. He rubbed his fingers gently against her lips, moving them apart and sliding into her wetness. He pushed his finger down further, groaning quietly when he felt her bud, moving it beneath his fingers. Carla let out a little moan in her sleep, parting her legs a little.

Peter glanced up at her face, her lips were pouted and she looked so peaceful and blissful. He pinched her bud between his fingers, watching her frown and gasp. He then moved down and pushed his finger inside her, his cock aching for her. As he moved inside her, he felt her tighten around him, so he added a second finger.

She let out a louder moan this time, panting, her eyes still closed, her hand crept beneath the covers and moved down to her clit, pressing her hand against it in pleasure.

He increased the speed, curving his fingers and pressing down inside her, feeling her thighs tighten. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to face him, her face awash with a mix of shock and pleasure as she realised who it was.

'Peter' she gasped, but she was about to come and couldn't shout. Her hands reached for the collar of his shirt, pulling him down on top of her, her head falling back against the pillow and her back arching as the intense wave of pleasure raced through her body, causing her to cry out and wrap her legs around his arm.

'Peter, oh god' Carla cried.

Peter took the opportunity to thrust even harder into her, his fingers drowned in her wetness as she came. He leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking hard as he hit a sensitive point. Her finger nails were digging into his back and he wondered if he could take it further but slowly she released him from her grip and pushed him away, moving his hand away from her and pulling her knickers up. She turned away from him, embarrassed.

'What the hell was that?' Carla asked, venom in her voice.

'You enjoyed that, we both did' Peter said cockily.

'You took advantage Peter, that wasn't fair' Carla said.

'You were crying out for me, you called my name, you didn't push me away' Peter said.

'You knew why?' Carla spat.

'Tell me why' Peter pushed.

Carla glared at him.

'I'll spell it out for you shall I? I was about to come, I could hardly…' Carla trailed off.

'Stop it? You held on to me, you called my name' Peter said, crawling closer to Carla and whispering into her ear.

'I love you, and I think you feel the same'.

Carla breathed heavily, before turning to face Peter. She looked him straight in the eyes and leaned forward, her lips brushing his. She could see Peter breathing hard, his arousal evident in his jeans.

She let her hand fall and caress the growing bulge, taking her time to run her fingers over his length.

He thought he had her then.

She lifted her eyes back to meet his.

'I most certainly do not' she said, her lips moving against his as she spoke, her tongue flicking his bottom lip, nipping it as she finished her sentence.

Peter looked downhearted, embarrassed.

Carla stood up, still only in her underwear, not caring what Peter thought, knowing he loved what he said. She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, leaning against it seductively.

'You can leave now, Peter' she said, staring into his eyes,

He glared back at her, standing up and walking out of the door, pausing for a moment, his eyes lingering on her body, and then meeting her eyes, before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay.**

I need some reviews soon. I might write more tonight/ this morning but I want to know what you want! You can ask for what you wish - and I will need to keep Peter in this as he's is pretty much the main character in one sense.

Oh, and whilst you review, you can also request other fics/ one shots etc.

Peter looked up as Kieran unlocked the door.

'Hey mate' he said, swallowing thinking back to his earlier actions.

'Heya, is my beauty still upstairs?' Kieran asked.

'Erm, yeah I think so' Peter said, as he heard footsteps.

Carla defended down the stairs, dressed in tight jeans, heels and deep red tank top.

'Where have you been Mr?' Carla said, eyeing Peter before walking up to Kieran and giving him a full on his.

'I just popped to the shops, I should go more often if this is the treatment I get' Kieran said dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Come upstairs with me' Carla whispered in his ear.

'Later, we can't abandon Peter' Kieran chuckled.

'Like he'd care, I need you' Carla mumbled.

Kieran pulled a face and she leaned in closer.

'Inside me' she added.

'Don't temp me' Kieran murmured, feeling his arousal.

'Why? You want me and I want you and Peter doesn't mind, do you Peter?' Carla said biting her bottom lip.

Peter glared at her.

'I I'll go out for a bit if you want the house to yourself…' Peter said.

'No, you know what, me and Kieran will take ourselves out for a bit' Carla grinned.

'Ohh.. I was looking forward to sitting down for a bit' Kieran moaned.

'Oh you will be, come on, Peter can survive on his own for an hour or so' Carla said tugging at Kieran's arm and dragging him outside.

'Where are you taking me?' Kieran groaned.

'To underworld' Carla winked.

Why there?' Kieran asked.

'Are you really this stupid Kieran, come on? Have you not leaned anything?' Carla said met by silence.

She leaned closer to him, her lips close to his.

'I want to fuck you, oh god I want to fuck you so badly' Carla whispered letting her arousal get the better of her.

Kieran let out an involuntary moan. 'Damn' he said cupping her bum and pulling her closer to him so she could feel his arousal, strong and full in his jeans.

'So you want to come with me now?' Carla muttered.

'You don't have to ask' Kieran said backing her down the road towards the factory, not caring that they were being so public.

Kieran was already undoing her shirt as she unlocked the factory door, he kicked it shut behind him and she dragged him over to a clean disk, perching on the edge, allowing him to walk between her legs and kiss her passionately whilst pushing her top off her shoulders.

He didn't need asking, he immediately moved to unclasp her bra, his cock pounding as her breasts, plump and full fell out of it.

He ran his finger over her nipple, biting his lip as it hardened under his touch.

'I don't want foreplay' Carla demanded, aggressively reaching for his belt, and intently unbuckling it, fiercely undoing and undoing the button.

She purred hungrily and he pushed her hands away, and pushed his jeans down, just enough so that she had access to his cock.

She hungrily licked her lips, standing up and undoing her own jeans.

'I'm going to fuck the life out of you' Kieran said rubbing his cock as she undressed.

'Be rough Kieran, I want you to make me scream' Carla said, her eyes wild with passion.

Part of her wished Peter could see them, see how he'd hurt her by rejecting her initially, show him she'd moved on and what she had now was so much better.

Kieran smirked at the prospect, desperate to be inside her.

Without talking, Carla climbed onto the empty desk , getting on all fours and sticking her arse up in the air.

'Fuck me now' she ordered, her hair tumbling down her neck.

Kieran groaned moving up to her, she let out an erotic gasp as she felt his cock hit her arse cheek.

'Now Kieran, I don't want anything but you inside me now' Carla said, smiling as she felt him respond, sliding his huge cock inside her.

'Go fast, make me scream' she said, he could tell sheer was in a wild mood and thought to take advantage of this.

'What's turned you into this wild beast?' he said, slowly building up his pace, holding tightly onto her arse cheeks, caressing them.

'You. I couldn't stop thinking of you this morning, and I can't conjure up the feeling of your cock in my head can I' Carla said, gripping the desk.

'You'll feel it now' Kieran said thrusting his hips hard into her, being met by a animalistic groan from Carla.

'You want me to be rough?' Kieran teased.

'Yes, stop asking' Carla moaned, waiting for him to respond, physically.

Kieran gripped her skin, digging his nails in slightly, being careful not to hurt her, and then without a word he ploughed into her, ignoring the burning feeling building up in his muscles, he didn't stop, he felt the pleasure more intense than ever simmering in his lower body, he knew he wouldn't last long this time.

Carla couldn't supress her screams, she wanted to run her hands down his back and bite his neck, she felt her whole body aching with desire.

'Kieran, stop' she suddenly demanded.

'STOP!' she shouted, causing him to slow immediately, confused.

She pulled off his cock, and gently climbed off the desk, standing up, glancing down at his swollen cock. She rested her hands on his chest, and slowly pushed him back so it was him perched on the desk.

'Lye down, I'm going to ride you' she said, her teeth snagging her bottom lip

Kieran smirked, 'Yes boss'.

She pushed him down, climbing on top of him.

'Ride that cock, fucking make me cum' Kieran said, matching her passion.

Carla pouted, slowly lowering herself onto him, circling her hips and watching the orgasmic expression on his face.

When she knew he couldn't be more inside her, she reached for his hands, positioning them on her hips. She gingerly rolled her hips forward, only rolling them back when she felt the head of his cock just inside her.

Suddenly he pulled her down, her breasts plush against his chest.

'I need to hold you' he said, kissing her lips, letting her tongue roll inside his mouth.

Using his strength he took over, rolling her over his cock, again and again, feeling her tighten around him each time.

'Oh god' Carla said, looking into his eyes, her breath quickening.

Kieran knew she was going to cum. He was grabbed her hips and pulled him strongly against her, raising his legs to keep her in position. Holding her down and tensed his muscles, thrusting as best he could in such close proximity.

He felt his cum shoot through his length and pause, before exploding out of him and into her. Carla whimpered, holding onto him, squeezing her vagina tightly around him, not wanting him to stop, she could feel him filling her up, his warm load rolling inside her.

Her chest heaved, relaxing and putting all her weight onto hi,. He sat up, still holding her close to his chest, amazed at how one minute she could be so sexy and the next so vulnerable.

He rubbed her back, catching her lips in his and rubbing their noses together.

'This factory sure has it's advantages' Kieran panted.

'You should visit me more often, in fact I shall make that a must' Carla winked


	11. Chapter 11

**Another quick update. I've decided who Carla will end up with, hopefully it should make everyone happy in some way.**

Carla felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

'That lover boy?' Beth teased immaturely.

'Zip it, and get back to work' Carla said slipping her phone out and turning her back on the workers, smirking at the prosecute of a dirt text from Kieran.

She shut her office door and sighed as she saw Peter's name flash up on the screen.

'I want you' he sent.

She rolled her eyes, how long was he going to keep this up, she wished he go back to Leanne rather than staying with her and Kieran, she only got to see him really on weekends and with Peter staying she couldn't exactly go all out.

'Surprise surprise' she sent back.

'Don't be smart. I know you want me too, deep down' Peter sent back almost immediately.

'Couldn't be more wrong' Carla smirked.

'My cock is thick and hard, I've never needed you so badly' Peter replied, rubbing his cock in his hand, imaging it was Carla's pussy on it.

'Show me then' Carla teased, slowly enjoying being able to manipulate him.

Peter paused before taking the photo and sending to her, his heart racing at the though of her reaction.

As Carla tried to busy herself with work her phone bleeped again, and she couldn't resist reading his reply.

She chuckled out loud that he'd actually sent a photo. She hesitated before opening the photo, unable to stop the heat rise between her legs at the sight of his tumescent cock on her screen.

'Not bad' she replied, composing herself.

'That just screams how badly you want me, when's your lunch break?' Peter asked hopefully.

'Nice try Barlow, I'm busy and saving myself for some else' Carla said biting her lip.

'Whatever, I know you're sitting there imagining me fucking you' Peter replied.

'I'm really not' Carla replied curtly.

'Just imagine me, like you wanted me all those months ago, imagine me taking your clothes off, whispering in your ear' Peter sent.

'Whispering what?' Carla replied.

'How badly I want you. How I'm going to make love to you' Peter sent.

'Go on…' Carla pressed.

'How I'm going to run my tongue over your breasts..' Peter sent, wanting to prolong this for as long as possible.

Carla couldn't put the image out of her head. She could see him in front of her, pushing her bra to the side and closing his lips over her nipple, his tongue circling it, teasing it, his hand cupping her breast and his fingers caressing her skin.

'Is that all?' Carla sent back.

'No, I'm making you sweat. I'll run my tongue down your stomach, along your inner thigh, I'll make you wet' Peter sent, moaning as he tightened his grip on his cock.

Carla could feel herself growing wet, his words were so vidid and it was too good not to imagine them.

'i'm wet now, Imagine how good I'd taste' Carla said, her mind flickering back to Kieran, before deciding this was just a bit of fun.

Peter groaned, knowing he'd got somewhere.

'How about I don't imagine. How about we make it a reality' Peter said.

She couldn't deny she was tempted, the idea of his tongue, pumping inside her, flicking her bud, pleasuring her aroused her. She wanted it. but she wouldn't give in.

'You just keep imagining darling. Think of sliding your cock into me' Carla said, rolling her had back against her office chair at the though.

Peter felt his balls ache at the mere thought of it, sliding into her tightness, his length being enveloped by her, each cm being rubbed and caressed by her warm wetness.

'I don't want to imagine, I want to do it, I want to fuck you slowly, make you feel each movement, rub my cock against your pussy, in-between your breasts, cum deep inside you' Peter sent, moaning as he did so.

'Don't' Carla said, feeling herself cumming, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

'You're cumin aren't you' Peter sent, he knew her too well.

When he didn't receive a reply he smirked.

'Gottcha' Peter sent.

'You don't know anything Peter. I reckon you're the one cumming' Carla retaliated.

You're right there, I can feel it, god you know you want to come round here and let me cum inside you' Peter sent.

'Why should I come to you..' Carla replied


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly this is not an update, but in response to both reviews so far (thank you) this isn't ending yet, I just know who Carla will eventually be with.**

**Keep the reviews coming, I find myself a lot more inspired to write if I read them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**As I said before, please feel free to request particular situations.**

She should have expected him to come running, but it was still a slight shock to see him fiercely push the door open, leaning against it and panting.

Her eyes fell down to his crotch and back up to his eyes.

'Peter, for god's sake, go home!' she muttered.

'I'm going to cum, let me cum inside you' he said walking towards her desk, unzipping his trousers as he did so.

'Peter! Grow up, there's no way I'm letting you..' she said said taken aback.

Peter groaned, pulling his throbbing cock out, walking round the desk to her.

'Carla, please' he said, his composure crumbling.

Carla felt herself trembling with arousal, unable to pull away when he reached for her hand and brought it up to hold his cock.

She looked up at him, looking unimpressed but her lips parted slightly with lust.

Her eyes flickered to the door, she knew someone could walk in at any time but he'd got her where he wanted her, aroused and unable to back down.

He closed his eyes knowing what was coming, he could feel his orgasm immanent.

Before he knew it he felt her lips closing around him, her tongue hot and soft, circling his head, her hands tightly around the base of his cock.

He looked down at her, her eyes were nervous and yet full of lust and pent up arousal.

She let go of him, resting one of her hands on his thigh, allowing her mouth to slide along his length; waiting.

He tensed his muscles, holding onto the desk, feeling himself release his precum, her tongue quickly cleaning him off.

She raked her nails up his thigh, placing her hand over his on the desk, digging her nails in as she felt the first shot of his cum fill her mouth.

He tasted so good, she'd longed to do this months ago, she'd have done anything to be in this situation.

His groans sent shivers down her spine and she felt her legs go weak as she let go again and again, sucking harder and harder, feeling his cock flex in her mouth, hot and throbbing.

When he'd finished, she couldn't stop herself from raising herself and catching his lips in hers. He could taste himself in her mouth, it felt so good that he'd finally been able to relieve some of his yearning.

He pulled her against him, kissing her back as fiercely as he could until she broke the kiss.

'No, stop' she said pushing him away,

'What?' he said.

'Kieran, I can't do this' she said.

'You've already done it' he smirked.

'No, I want Kieran Peter' she said, her cheeks pink.

'You can't Carla' he said despondently.

'I can. If you love me you won't stop me being with him' Carla said gaining the upper hand,

'That's not fair Carla' Peter said.

'It is, it's more than fair, you got what you wanted, a quick rush, a thrill, now go home.. go away' Carla said, her eyes narrowed.

'You'll regret this. You'll want me everyday' Peter said.

Carla shook her head. 'No, no I wont' she replied


	14. Chapter 14

**If I get enough reviews I will write more tonight. Let me know what more scenes you want.**

'Good morning' Carla smiled as Kieran rubbed his eyes sleepily.

'Hey, you didn't wait up for me' he laughed, teasingly shaking his finger at her.

'Sorry, couldn't wait' she laughed turning off the bathroom light and folding her towel up.

'Next time..' he winked and she smiled, crawling onto the bed, in a matching set of red underwear.

'Mm, you smell gorgeous' Kieran said as she straddled his torso over the duvet, stroking his stubbled cheek.

'What time do you finish tonight?' Carla asked, shaking her damp hair behind her back whilst tracing a pattern on his chest.

'About 11, working a late shift tonight' Kieran sighed.

'Can't you bug Nick to change it?' Carla pouted.

'Wish I could' Kieran smiled, pulling his arm out from under the covers and placing it just over her knee, slowly stroking his way up her thigh and pausing, his hand resting on her hip, absentmindedly stroking the lacy material of her knickers.

'I'm sure I could charm him' Carla smirked.

'Oh I bet you could, you could charm the devil with you sexy smile and lustful eyes' he said, his voice growing thick and low.

'Mmm, you know when you talk like that you make me want to do mucky things to you' Carla purred, dragging her teeth along her bottom lip.

'You can do mucky things to me any time beauty' Kieran said, making her giggle as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, loving the feel of her freshly washed skin, soft and hot from the shower against his own.

He stroked the small of her back with one hand, the other getting lost in her damp hair, cupping the back of her head, gently holding her face against his, his tongue exploring her sweet mouth.

As their kisses continued and Carla moved softly in Kieran's arms, the duvet was kicked back, covering his legs from just above the knee downwards.

'Oh' Carla yelped playfully as she sat sat up, shuffling back down Kieran's torso, his hard erection hitting her lower back.

Carla slowly stroked his bare chest, watching it rise and fall, his eyes full of desire.

'You're amazing you know' Kieran said looking up his lover, glowing in her seductive underwear.

'I know' she chuckled as he played with her hands.

'Are you going to be tired tonight?' Carla toyed.

'Probably, long shift you know' Kieran groaned.

'Try not to work too hard… 'cause I need you to have enough energy for afterwards' she said softly, nibbling on bottom lip.

'Can't I just do you now, you know what they say, sex in the morning is the best start to the day' Kieran said hopefully.

'I'd like nothing more than to fuck you right now, but you know… if we start I won't want to stop and then I'll be late to work and you know that's not exactly a good idea' Carla said.

'Does it really matter. Surely passion with me is worth being half an hour late' Kieran pressed.

'Oh, it matters darling. But nothing could be worth more than you and your big, hard cock' Carla laughed lowering her body once more and catching his lips in hers.

'Ahhh, why do you do this to me? I want you so badly' Kieran moaned, squeezing her arse hard, feeling the flesh soft and warm in his hand.

'Me too, but we can wait..' Carla said, adjusting her body so her pussy hovered just over his balls and the base of his cock, slowly dragging herself up his body and along his cock which lay throbbing, flat against his stomach.

Kieran groaned, the feeling of her lacy underwear dragging over the sensitive length of his cock unbearable.

She rolled her hips back and forth, loving the feel of his his warm, soft cock rubbing firmly against her.

He pulled her down, kissing her neck, moving her hair out of the way and sucking gently, flicking his tongue over the sensitive dip in her collar bone.

'Oh baby, you make this so hard' Carla said, reluctant to pull away and get ready for work.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door and it opened.

Peter saw the pair of them lying on the bed, Kieran naked, and Carla clad in just her underwear, grinding on top of him.

'Sorry.. to interrupt you two.. mind if I go and have a shower now?' Peter asked, not particular sorry about interrupting them and wishing he could be the one lying beneath Carla, feeling her body, kissing her, having his cock stimulated.

Kieran wasn't that bothered either, never missing the chance to show of what he had and could have with Carla, he was immensely proud of her and revelled in being able to show her off.

'Ahem' Carla coughed, trying to tell Peter to get out.

'Yeah mate, it's fine, we're.. just making the most of this morning before I have to give her up to her work force' Kieran laughed.

'Ah, I'll leave you two to it' Peter winked, catching Carla's eye.

Yes, thanks' Carla said curtly, waiting for Peter to shut the door before sliding off Kieran's body.

'Damn, I was hoping I'd persuaded you to stay and have a fuck' Kieran said, he himself swinging his legs over the bed and standing up as Carla busied herself deciding what to wear.

'Are you just going to watch me?' Carla said, slightly annoyed at Peter barging in.

'Well if I can't have you, watching you is the next best thing' Kieran said sitting lazily in the chair in the corner, eagerly thrusting his hand along his cock.

'Men' Carla said shaking her head as she buttoned up a pale blue blouse.

'I'm going to come and relieve myself on my break' Kieran said.

'What is it with you and my factory?' Carla said.

'I get a thrill knowing your workers are just outside and could walk in at any time whilst I'm fucking the life out of their boss' Kieran grinned as a playful smile arose on Carla's face.

'When you put it like that..' she said winking.

'Plus, when you're in your authoritative, bossy mode, I find you even sexier than you already are..' Kieran said.

'And?' Carla pouted.

'That makes me fuck you so much harder than I usually can' Kieran grinned, knowing how aroused he became around her at work.

'Well, I'll hold you to this, I'm looking forward to your promise of a five star fucking' Carla said pulling her tights on and reaching for her skirt.

'I expect you to' Kieran winked


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you also to carterxx for the suggestions, I will definitely try and write some, if not all of them into the story. Please keep reviewing, feedback and suggestions always appreciated.**

'Hello Kieran, how are you?' Hayley smiled as he walked into underworld.

'Hayley, I'm absolutely crackin' my dear, how are you and this bunch?' Kieran said cheerily, noticing Carla had closed the blinds to her office, already ready for their rendezvous.

'Miss Connor is a bit stressed, I thought I ought to warn you' Hayley said nervously.

'Oh, I'm sure I can find a way to.. de-stress her' Kieran said smugly, aware of the innuendo's running through their minds.

Hayley blushed and got back to her work as Kieran made his way to the office.

He shut the door behind him, turning to face Carla who had her arms crossed, and feet up on the desk, her face taut and strained.

'My my, I see someone is stressed, what's up' he said making his way towards her.

'It's nothing.. just an order..' Carla sighed.

'Oh my poor beauty, I'm sure I can put a smile on your face' Kieran said.

'To be honest, I'm no longer in the mood' Carla said as Kieran walked up to her and rubbed her hair softly.

'I can change that' he said, pulling out of the seat and wheeling it back, before pulling her to his lap.

She rested her head against his chest, as he pulled her legs up over his.

'I don't like seeing you all grumpy, come on, smile for me' he teased, tapping her nose.

'Kieran please stop it' she grumbled as he stroked her side.

'I think I know what will make you smile' he said moving his hand to her jaw and pulling it closer to him, allowing him to kiss her, and gently suck on her bottom lip.

Carla felt her heart flutter, his breath was so warm and inciting, she found it impossible not to respond.

She gently stroked his ear lobe as she kissed him back, rolling her tongue against his.

He let his hand fall back down to her waist, rubbing her skin softly, before moving his hand up her blouse and against her back.

'Let me lock the door' Carla whispered.

'No one will come in, I don't want to stop' Kieran said,slowly stroking her bare skin beneath her shirt.

'Kieran..' Carla warned.

'No one will come in Carla, they're working hard out there, they don't care what we do' he played.

She shook her head, sliding off his lap when she felt his arousal against her thigh.

She tugged her skirt up so it was bunched around her waist, kicking her shoes off and pushing her tights down.

Kieran unbuckled his belt, and undid the zipper, even he knew it was a bit too risky to strip off completely.

He reached out for Carla's hand, holding his erect cock with his other hand.

Carla took his hand, glancing over her shoulder before slowly sitting on his lap.

She stood on her tip toes, moving his hand away from his cock and holding it herself as she guided him into her, moaning gently as she felt him fill her.

He placed his hands, cupping her arse, using his strength to life her up and down over him. Carla gripped the back of the chair, biting her lip, desperate to moan out louder but knowing she couldn't.

She could feel the rough denim of his jeans every time she came down on him, hissing in pleasure.

She moved her free hand down to her clit, squeezing her eyes shut as she rubbed her finger against herself.

'How long's Peter going to stay?' she asked randomly, her breath heavy as she bounced against his cock.

'What?' Kieran said, his mind only on one thing.

'I want to know when we can do this whenever we want, wherever we want' Carla explained, tightening her vagina around his cock, feeling it's head more clearly as she did so, letting out a groan.

'I don't know, he's a mate.. we'll talk about it.. after' Kieran said groaning and bucking his hips up so he filled her entirely, his balls plush against her.

She let out a louder moan, surprised by the force at which he moved into her, his cock hitting her where she wanted it.

'Oh god, Kieran, Kieran, I can't.' Carla couldn't even finish her sentence, letting out a moan and gripping his collar as she felt her orgasm take over her.

The workers looked up, hearing a distinct moan come from the office.

'Jesus' Sean said as Hayley blushed.

'Are they actually.. doing it.. in there?' Julie asked naively.

They paused for a moment, the silence highlighting what was going on in the office.

'Yep' Sean nodded, none of them able to ignore the sounds, moans and cries coming from the office.

'Back to work, we shouldn't be discussing Mrs Connor's private business' Hayley said as Sean scoffed.

'She's doing it in her office, where we can all hear, I think we have a right to gossip' Sean stated.

Haley shook her head in dismay.

'I told you I'd make you feel better' Kieran said, moving his hips quickly up into Carla.

'You always do' she panted, savouring the feel of him inside her.

'Get on the desk' he said, wanting to be able to penetrate her deeper.

She rose off him, perching herself on the edge, waiting eagerly for him to be inside her once more. He raised her legs, her calfs resting on his shoulders. He leaned over her slightly, watching her eyes close as he pushed inside her.

'Fuck, faster' Carla demanded, wanting him to cum inside her.

He rolled into her, watching her arch her back as he hit her insides. He slowed down, withdrawing his cock fully each time before sliding back into her, her tightness drawing his orgasm closer.

'Cum inside me Kieran, I want to feel your cum inside me' she whimpered, biting down on her lip.

Kieran groaned, desperately trying to initiate his orgasm, he shifted to the side a little, altering the angle at which he entered her.

'Yes, fuck!' Kieran said feeling the instant increase in pleasure, the head of his cock hitting her walls.

'Oh beauty, I'm cuming' Kieran said, shutting his eyes, and thrusting his hips forward, standing still and pushing his cock right inside her as he waiting for his orgasm.

He moaned repeatedly as he felt the build up travel from his balls to his shaft.

'Carla, oh yes' Kieran moaned feeling his cock tingle and the first shot of his cum leave him.

Carla arched her back, tightening herself around him feeling a warm swell inside her.

'Keep cuming, baby don't stop' she moaned as Kieran felt his cock flex inside her and explode, spurting his warmth inside her.

Slowly the pleasure faded out into a faint buzzing in his crotch as he pulled out of her, rubbing his wet cock against her folds and watching his cum trickle out of her.

'That was so good baby' Kieran whispered as his cock went limp, exhausted.

Carla pulled herself up, her chest heaving, pulling Kieran in and kissing him passionately.

'Kieran' she muttered, playing with the hair on the name of his neck.

'Yeah' he said, breaking their kiss.

''Thank you' she said softly as he smiled at her kissing her in response.

'Trust me, if you ever need cheering up, I'm only a phone call away' he smiled, feeling his stomach flip.

'You can cheer me up anytime with treatment like that' Carla teased as he pushed his cock back into his boxers and did his jeans up.

'I think I might have overstayed my welcome, and I bet Nick's wondering where I am' Kieran chuckled.

'Off you go then' Carla laughed, pulling her skirt down.

He pecked her on the lips before moving the door, followed by Carla.

He noticed all eyes on them when he stepped out, and Carla realized she'd forgotten to put her tights back on.

'Have a nice break Kieran?' Sean teased as Carla shot him a look.

'...yeah' he said pretending to be oblivious.

'_Sounded_ like it' Sean grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

**As requested. Don't worry Kieran and Carla lovers!**

She tiptoed down stairs, the room is dark, other than the faint glow of a candle in the corner.

And that's where she sees him, sitting, naked, his legs spread apart, staring at her. His expression is serious, the candle light highlighting only one side of his face. His toned biceps are tensed as he grips the arms of the chair.

She finds her stomach fluttering as she looks at him, his stare is enticing and unnerving. She watched as his cock flexes and slowly rises; his arousal is clear and honest, he wants her.

She stands still for a moment, before weakening under his gaze. She makes her way towards him, completely compelled by his stance. She positions herself so she is standing in-between his parted legs, looking down at his muscles torso, before moving her eyes to his. He looks up at her, his eyes burning with lust.

His hand moves to her thigh, it's hot and she feels a rush race up from his touch to her centre. He can feel it too, his cock is long, thick and achingly hard for her.

Her flimsy nighty falls just above the middle of her thighs, to him, it's just a barrier. He slides his hand up her thigh, pausing before moving it round towards her inner thigh. A curious finger brushes the soft skin separating her legs from her vagina. She is nude beneath her nighty and he revels in the feel of her nakedness.

She sighs blissfully as his finger strokes her sensitive skin, slowly becoming braver and moving her lips apart, running the tip along her folds, her wetness growing steadily. Her lips part and she lets out a faint murmur as his finger finds her bud, and presses against it slowly pinches it, releasing it, and then repeating the same movement.

He looked up at her once more, blinking steadily, his facial expression constant and intense.

She lowers her hand and pulls her nighty over her head, the cool air hitting her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

She feels his gaze explore her body, hovering over her plump breasts, toned stomach and now exposed lower half.

He lets out an erotic gasp, his cock stiffening, hitting his stomach as it raised even further.

As he slides his finger into her, bending it inside her she tightens around him, she wants to be filled entirely, she needs to feel she can take no more. He knows what she wants, adding a further two fingers.

She lets her head fall back slightly, stroking her abdomen with her hands, intermittently tightening her vagina around his fingers, increasing the exquisite feeling of pleasure his fingers moving so perfectly inside her produced.

When she opened her eyes he is standing in front of her, the warmth of his body radiating against hers. She looks into his eyes, taken a back.

He brings his hand up to her face and runs his finger along her jaw line before catching her bottom lip, plump and moist beneath his finger.

She is aching for him, she can feel the blood pumping more prominently between her legs, her core throbbing, desperate for his contact.

He cups her breast, moaning at the weight of it in his hand. Raising his thumb, he rubs his finger over the swell and her nipple, she shivers, feeling it harden instantly beneath his touch. She wraps his hand around his head as he bends down, flicking his tongue over her nipple, rolling it around the soft skin surrounding it. Her body weakens amidst her pleasure, and he takes note of this, his strong arms pulling her arm.

She can't fight him any longer, and wraps her legs around his middle. As he pulls her up she feels his cock, hot and pulsating with want, scrape the skin of her inner thigh. She's surprised by his strength, one arm supporting her weight. Her breasts press against his chest, her nipples firm and rosy with arousal.

She looks down at him, her hair tumbling down her shoulder. She can feel him rubbing the head of his cock, slick with precum, against her opening. He doesn't rush, she knows he wants her to need him, he wants her to be just ready. Slowly he relents and lowers her body into his length, she can feel the head of his cock pushing through her opening, she tightens herself, resisting him, knowing it will feel better. He lowers her further, she breathes heavily as she fills him fill her, he's thick and it feels amazing.

She lets her arms wrap loosely around his neck, resting her forehead against his as he slowly begins to bounce her up at down in his arms. She gasps as his cock glides in and out of her, over and over again, the pleasure so acute it almost hurts.

He pushes his lips against hers, sliding his tongue over her lips and parting them. She tilts her head and responds, her tongue fighting with his. They kiss like there is no tomorrow, like there is nothing they want more. He wants her so badly.

She moans in delight, feeling his cock deep inside her, hitting her her cervix with such force she cries out. He smacks his hips forward against her, the sound clear and sharp, making her hiss.

He walked them over to a wall, any wall, pressing her back against it, bending his legs slightly. She closes her eyes as he goes wild. He pushes into her with a force she's never felt, and he doesn't stop. The combination of his speed and angle is heavenly, he rams into her, his stomach muscles tensing beautifully as he reaches a peak.

She feels lifeless in his arms as he carries her over to the sofa, spooning her. She bends her leg, resting her foot on his thigh, permuting him entrance once more.

He holds her breast as he enters her once more, resuming his deep thrusts. Every now and then she feels the weight of his balls hit her thigh, and she longs for him to cum inside her. He squeezes her breast gently as his cock trembles inside her, nearing it's orgasm.

She finds her eyes rolling back, sex has never felt so good. She's waited and resisted for so long, it's the ultimate release. She relaxes her body, rolling her hips back into his thrusts, her orgasm immanent too. She moans desperately as she feels the heat burn inside her, her lower body tensing, quivering and then letting go, a warm rush filling her and drenching his cock.

Her orgasm seems to bring on his and his moans get closer together and lousy, he twists his body and calls her name, narrowing his eyes and directing all his focus to cuming. He squeezes his thighs tightly, tensing his lower stomach muscles feeling his cock increase in sensitivity.

Carla sits up, her body bending, his cock suddenly feeling more defined inside her. She reaches down and takes hold of his ball, squeezing them firmly, they feel so hot and full in her hand and she bites her lip with apprehension, imagining how thick, warm and large his load with be.

He groans loudly, holding himself still as his cum surges through his cock, squirting out him and into her, it seems to last forever, and it feels better than it ever has.

His load tingles inside, her, sizzling as it shoots out of him. She laughs and moans in delight as she feels the warmth fill her, flooding her inside. As he withdraws she closes her eyes and feels it slowly roll out of her after his cock.

'Oh god, Peter, god' Carla gasps blissfully, looking into his eyes.

Her eyes snap open and she looks around the room. Her body is slick with sweat and she feels a dampness between her legs. She reaches across the bed and realises she is in her own flat alone. It was all a dream.

She can see him clearly, practically feel him inside her. She licks her lips and pinches the bridge of her nose, unable to get him out of her head.

It's wrong. She's with Kieran, but he's haunting her thoughts


	17. Chapter 17

Kieran smacked Carla's arse as she made herself some breakfast in the kitchen.

'Good morning sexy' she said leaning back against him feeling his arms wrap around her.

'It will be..' Kieran said moving her hair away from the back of her neck and kissing it, first gently and then slightly more forcefully.

'Mmm, Kieran' Carla purred, his breath warm on her neck.

Carla slowly turned round, loosing interest in her breakfast. She smiled and leaned back against the counter, ruining her hands up against the material of Kieran's t-shirt.

'Where's Peter?' Kieran asked.

'He's gone out, thank god' Carla said rolling her eyes.

'So let's make the most of having a free house..' Kieran said, his erection becoming visible.

'Mmm, so you want to have sex do you?' Carla asked him, dragging her words out and pouting, looking at him with curiosity.

'With you, yeah' Kieran smirked, pushing her vest up a little as he raised his hand up her waist.

Carla leaned in closer to him, letting her nose brush against his, her lips moments away.

'Me too' she replied, moving her lips forward quickly and sucking on his bottom lip, before releasing it and looking at him with sheer lust.

He was about to lift her onto the kitchen surface when she hesitate.

'Kieran, I've run out of my pill.. ' she remembered.

'Can't we go without?' Kieran asked wanting to screw her there and then.

'No, baby, go and get some condoms quick, I don't want to risk it' Carla said running her hand over his bicep.

He let out a frustrated sigh but nodded.

'Fine, be back in five' he said reaching for his hoody and slipping into his trainers.

'I'll be waiting'

Kieran jogged out of the house to corner shop, nodding at Dev who was serving. Kieran scanned the shelves and picked up a pack and some lubricant, placing them on the counter.

'Dev chuckled a little immaturely as he went to price them.

'And? Anyway, don't you do smaller packs.. I only need one' Kieran said glancing down at the box.

'Sorry mate, only these' Dev said.

Kieran nodded gruffly.

'So, you and Carla..' Dev started.

'No offence mate, but can I just pay for these.. I'm in a bit of a rush' Kieran said, his cock throbbing in his trousers.

'Ah, none taken, your misses at home..' Dev said giving Kieran change.

'Yeah.. waiting' Kieran said taking the change and giving Dev a quick smile before jogging back to his house.

Carla smiled, still perched on the counter. Kieran made his way over to her and felt a surge of pleasure at the sight of her slowly rubbing her clit with her finger, having taken the liberty of undress herself, emitting little moans every now and then.

He put the pack down and rested his hands on her knees, sliding them up towards her upper thighs as he crouched down. She moved her hand and let him replace her finger with his tongue, sighing blissfully as he ran it up from her opening to where her lips ended.

He proceeded to kiss her passionately, sucking on her warm, wet folds and moving down to her bud, taking it lightly between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it, before pressing his tongue firmly against it, feeling a small release of fluid as he did so. Her hand was on the back of his head, her fingers moving through his hair, gripping it now and then and holding his head close to her as he pleasured her.

'Kieran, don't stop, oh fuck, pleasure don't stop' Carla said as he curled his tongue and thrust it into her opening.

He responded by darting it in and out of her, his movements shallow but sharp.

He brought one hand off her thigh and began to alternate between flicking and rubbing her clit with his thumb, smiling against her as she arched her back and held on tightly to the counter to steady herself as her first orgasm approached.

She let out a breathy moan, an acute feeling of burning wamrth combined with sheer ecstasy building up inside her. Kieran sensed she was near and pulled away, keen to induce her orgasm sooner rather than later.

He quickly shoved two fingers inside her, feeling her immediately clench around him, pushing her hips forward as best she could on the counter against his fingers.

She curled her toes and closed her eyes as she felt herself cuming, his fingers fucking her desperately.

'Kieran, I'm cuming, oh, oh..' Carla trailed off as she felt herself explode inside, her whole body tensing for a moment and then relaxing as she climaxed. She moaned loudly as she felt the hot fluid dribble out of her.

Kieran slide his fingers out of her, standing up and licking them clean, before leaning forward, feeling her breasts press against his chest, her nipples warm and hard as he kissed her.

She lost herself in his kiss, still feeling a blissful glow from her orgasm, letting her tongue play lazily with his.

He pecked a line of kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pausing whenever he hit a pleasure point and she whimpered in response. He traced the skin beneath with his tongue before sucking at it forcefully, feeling her cling to him as he did so. When his kisses reached her breasts she held his head, moving her chest against his mouth and moaning.

'Mmm, Kieran, yes, suck them' she moaned as he rolled his tongue over and around her nipples, gently kneading her breasts as he did so. He held her still as he sucked on her nipples, pulling back to look at them, rosy and erect and slick with his saliva. She raised her hand to her left breast, running her finger around her damp nipple before sliding it between her finger and letting out a pleasurable sigh.

Kieran kicked his trainers off and pulled his t-shirt over his head, reaching for the box of condoms. Using her foot, Carla playfully toyed with the waistband oh his tracksuit bottoms, exposing the skin above his cock and biting her bottom lip. Kieran took hold of her foot, pulling it up to his mouth and sucking at her toe erotically, enjoying the view of her pussy as he did so.

She pulled away, and pouted as he pushed his bottoms down, his tumescent cock bouncing as it was freed, before coming to a stop and resting horizontally.

He tore the condom wrapper open, discarding it before shaking the condom out and gingerly pulling it over his cock. Carla reached for the lube, laughing.

'Cherry flavour, Kieran' she said shaking her head.

'It was the only one they had' he said defensively, watching hungrily as she opened the lid, squeezing a little onto her finger and bringing it up to her mouth, sucking erotically on the tip of her finger. She loved the way he watched her, consumed with lust. She did the same, this time bringing it up to his mouth and moaning as he sucked on her finger, letting his tongue roll against her finger nail.

He stepped closer to her, standing between her legs, and groaned as she squirted the lube onto the length of his cock, it's coldness sending a shiver down his spine.

She put the bottle to the side and slowly began to rub the lube over his entire length, taking pleasure in spreading the gel slowly. One she felt he was sufficiently covered in the stuff, she reached for the tea towel and wiped her hand before facing Kieran.

She leaned back so she was lying flat on the counter, the cool surface against her back. She raised both her legs, smirking at the lust on Kieran's face as she spread them wide for him.

He got into position, sliding the underside of his cock against her folds before easing himself inside her, smiling as he heard her sigh in delight.

He thrust into her, starting slowly before working up to a fast, aggressive pace, the sound of his skin hitting hers spurring him on.

'Fuck yes, Kieran harder' Carla screamed, clenching herself around his cock as she did so.

Kieran slammed into her, each thrust penetrating her sharp and deeply, her breasts bouncing from the force of each movement.

Slowly he withdrew from her, letting her legs drape over the counter as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Carla raised her body, slipping off the counter before joining him.

As she turned her back to him he holds her waist, helping her onto his lap. She perched on him, her feet resting on his thighs, legs bent and lowers herself onto his cock. He held her hips, supporting her and moved up and down on his cock, leaning her back back against his shoulder, placing her own hands over his.

'Oh yeah, mmm' Carla moaned feeling his balls against her each time she bore down on him.

Kieran gently pushed her legs off him and stood up, letting her lean against the counter as she thrust into her from behind. She arched her back, reached back to hold his thigh, feeling the muscles in his leg tensing each time he bucked forward.

'Ahh, you're so tight' Kieran groaned grinding himself against her, his cock stinging with pleasure.

'Fuck, yes, I'm going to cum' Kieran said slowing inside her.

'Cum on me Kieran' Carla said pulling away from him and turning round, squatting on her knees and pulling his condom off.

'Let me come on your breasts' he said thrusting into his hand, aiming for her chest.

Carla shuffled up to him, 'Fuck my breasts, cum on me' she ordered, pushing her breasts together and moaning as he slid his cock up and down into her cleavage.

Kieran groaned loudly as he felt the surge reach the tip of his cock, a hot shot of cum hitting Carla's chest.

'Oh baby, keep cuming' Carla said furiously thrusting her hand along his cock, looking up at him, her eyes wild as she felt his cum continue to fire out of him.

When he finally ceased she brought the head of his cock up to her lips, running them back and forth over his damp head

'Mmm' Carla purred as she sucked the last of his cum from his cock, loving the feel of him thick in his mouth.

Her chest was damp and his cum glistened on her tanned skin as she stood up giggling and kissing him. Kieran chuckled, pulling her back up into his arms and caressing her back. They heard the keys in the door and Peter stepped in.

'For god sake' Peter muttered at the sight of them, Carla's legs wrapped around Kieran's middle as she kissed him, the side of her breast just visible.

Kieran grinned as Peter, not ashamed and carried Carla upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Carla put her magazine down and went to check the text she'd just received. She smiled seeing it was Michelle saying she was coming back next week to stay for a bit, having been on a extended trip to Ireland to sort things out with her life.

Carla replied and was about to put her phone down when she saw Peter's name beneath Kieran's and remembered the photo he'd sent her the previous week.

Biting her bottom lip, she went to her photos and brought it up on the screen.

She felt her stomach flip as she gazed at the photo of his hard cock, unable to stop the toughest that flickered through her mind.

'Why do you do this to me' she muttered to herself, putting the phone down on the side.

She headed to this shower to cool herself down.

Kieran made his way to her bedroom having popped out to get some food and wine for their evening. He noticed her phone buzz on the side of her bed, the screen lighting up. He frowned when he saw the picture on the screen, reaching to pick it up, realising what the picture was of. He was sure that was not a photo of his cock.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, but was distracted by Carla's voice.

'Heya, didn't know you were back' she said wandering up to him before realising he had her phone and had seen the photo.

'What is this?' he asked, his voice hard and stern.

Carla swallowed.

'That..?' she replied.

'Yes 'that' Carla. Because I sure as hell know that is not a photo of me, so do you want to explain to me why you have a photo of another mans cock on your phone?' he said, his voice raising.

'Kieran calm down, it isn't what you think' Carla said cooly, a skilful liar.

'Oh really, don't they always say that' Kieran scoffed.

'Let me explain, I was going through my phone and deleting old photos and texts etc that I don't need' Carla said.

'And?' Kieran asked.

'And that.. well, bit embarrassing really but that's a photo my ex sent me' Carla said.

'Yourex? Which ex?' Kieran asked.

'Trevor, you never met him, I dated him earlier this year, the binman I told you about' Carla said.

'Oh.. and I'm meant to believe that am I?' Kieran said.

'Well.. yeah, because it's the truth, and I'm going to delete it now' Carla said.

'Why didn't you delete it before?' Kieran asked.

'Oh come on Kieran, I saw the pic and I'm a women.. couldn't help stare at it' Carla teased.

'Yeah and I'm your boyfriend' Kieran said not impressed.

'Oh come on baby, don't be like this, grumpy doesn't suit you' Carla said running her hands up his back, knowing he found it hard to resist her.

'Grumpy? Do you blame me, I find out you've been staring at photos of you ex boyfriends cock' Kieran said.

'Tell you what Kieran, why don't you send me a picture of your cock to stare at when I get bored' Carla said seductively.

'Funny' he replied.

'Oh, no, I mean it, there's nothing I'd like more than to be able to look at a photo your little guy when I'm at work with mountains of paperwork' Carla said.

'Little..' he said disapprovingly.

'Large, very very large' Carla whispered erotically.

'Hmm' Kieran said dropping her phone on her bed.

'I'm sorry Mr, let me do what I intended to do and delete the silly thing' Carla said retrieving her phone and deleting the photo, also deleting Peter's texts whilst Kieran wasn't looking.

Close call


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to the user 'carterxx' for the suggestions that have inspired the last few chapters including this one. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming, I like to write what you want. For you information I am alternating between Carla and Kieran's flat, Peter is still staying in Kieran's flat whilst he and Leanne are going through a rough patch.**

Carla smiled to herself. It was the weekend and Kieran was working an early lunch shift at the Bistro. She's just woken up and could hear Peter in the shower. An idea flickered across her mind. She smirked menacingly and bit her bottom lip, before discarding the nightdress and knickers she was wearing to the floor and heading out of the bedroom.

She walked up to the bathroom and opened the door as quietly as she good, the sound of the shower getting louder as she stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind could se Peter's silhouette through the shower curtain and struggled not to laugh at how oblivious he was.

She looked up at the shelf and reached for a hairband, tying her hair into a loose scruffy bun, before sighing just loud enough for him to hear.

'Hello?' Peter said, taking note of the noise.

'Hello Peter' Carla said seductively, looking at herself in the mirror and smirking.

'Carla..' he said confused.

'Mmmhm' She said pursing her lips.

'Erm, do you need the bathroom?' he asked naively.

'You could say that' Carla said glancing at the bath, the shower curtain drawn.

'Well.. I won't be a minute.. if you don't mind waiting' Peter said, swallowing hard.

'I don't think that will be necessary' Carla purred, before slowly pushing the shower curtain to the side a little, extending one leg over the bath and climbing gracefully into it.

Peter looked wide at her, completely naked in front of, acting as cool as ever.

She turned her back to him, reaching up to adjust the temperature of the water, smiling to herself as she felt Peter's eyes on her.

His eyes fell, taking in her body. He felt himself instinctively hardening at the sight of her, wondering what she way playing at.

'Carla, what are you doing?' he asked her.

She turned slowly round to face him, staring into his eyes, watching them linger over her breasts.

'I''m having a shower, what do you think?' she said smiling knowingly.

Peter didn't respond. He was so confused and yet so turned on it hurt.

Carla smile at him innocently and reached for the shower sponge, taking a step closer to him. She picked up the bottle of shower gel and slowly squeezed it onto the sponge, before handing the sponge to him.

'You know, there are some places I just can't reach' she said, winding him up, teasing him.

Peter's lips were parted with desire, lust and nerves.

'Well they won't clean themselves you know' she said, reaching for his wrist and pulling his hand so the sponge was pressed against her breast.

Peter lifted his eyes to meet hers, before slowly moving the sponge over the curve of her breast.

He felt so unsure of her motives but he couldn't question her actions. He wanted this so badly.

Carla slowly turned round and moved her hair out the way gesturing for him to rub her back.

'Lower' she whispered, loving the feel of the water rushing over her body.

'Lower' she repeated as he moved the sponge down towards her bum.

'Now..' she said turning to face him.

'Now?' Peter questioned.

'Now, do you want me to return the favour?' Carla asked, biting her lip.

Peter swallowed, looking down at his cock.

Carla followed his gaze and smiled.

'Oh, you want me to clean your cock?' she said acting surprised.

'Carla…, I'm not sure..' Peter was interrupted by the cold feel of the shower gel sliding over the head of his cock.

He groaned as her hand began to move the gel over him, rubbing his length back and forth.

Carla leaned in a little closer, resting her other hand on his shoulder, her nipple grazing his chest.

Her lips were inches from his and she smiled at him in an alertly calm fashion as she continued to pleasure his cock.

He couldn't resist any longer and leaned in to kiss her, she responded for the briefest of moments before pulling away and tutting at him, shaking her finger.

'Now now Peter, I think you should keep your hands to yourself don't you?' Carla said.

'I can't, I really can't' Peter said, his voice low and gruff with arousal.

And with that he pushed her against the bath wall, his hands sliding over her wet body, caressing her, rubbing her, holding her. Carla smiled, moving her head away from his lips but letting him appreciate her body, his wet cock slipping and sliding against her stomach.

She put her hands round his neck, holding onto him and letting her head fall back a little as he kissed her neck and collar bone, his hands cupping her arse, stroking her gently.

Peter thought he had her, thought he would finally get what he wanted.

He bent his knees a litter, preparing to enter her, his cock was inches away from her opening and he could feel it pulsating with want. With one deft buck of the hips he aimed the head of his cock for her opening, succeeding in entering her about an inch, but she had other ideas.

She gave him on moment of pleasure tightening herself around the head of his cock, taking a second to appreciate the size and shape of it inside her, before shaking her head and pulling his cock out of her.

'Nuh uh Peter, now I didn't give you permission to do that' she said cheekily, smacking his face playfully, drawing the bath curtain and stepping out of the bath.

She could see the frustration written clearly on Peter's face, his face strained with lust he couldn't relieve.

'Come and dry me' she said, raising her eyebrow and pouting at him, handing him her towel as he followed her and stepped out the bath.

He ran the rough material over her shoulders and down her arms, before rubbing her breasts dry in a circular motion. Carla parted her legs, stepping apart a little allowing Peter to move his hand holding the towel between her legs and dry her vagina.

'Oooh' Carla let out a playful squeak as he rubbed at her pussy, giving him a delighted grin. He felt his cock flex with desire as she did so, wishing she wouldn't play these games and give in like he so desperately wanted to.

'Thank you Peter, I feel so much better now' Carla said, resting her hand on his chest and patting it gratefully.

'…I'd offer to dry you but I think you can manage on your own from now' Carla said, flashing him a smile before slinking out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, leaving a plashed Peter to tend to himself


	20. Chapter 20

**Right, because you all seem to be enjoying this, I want to keep writing for as long as possible, so I'll need a few more suggestions if possible, even if it's just a place and who you want to be included ;) Just to give me an idea.**

Peter wandered into the kitchen, admiring Carla who was wearing some pale blue silky satin sleep shorts that just skimmed her bum, and a tight black vest top, her dark red bra peeping out from beneath.

'When are you going to go back to Leanne?' Carla asked casually as she waited for the water to boil.

Peter was leaning against the counter, shrugging, not taking his eyes off Carla.

'I asked you a question' Carla said firmly.

'I don't know' Peter replied.

'Well can you find out as it's not fair on Kieran, you camping in his house for much longer' Carla said.

'Don't you mean you're finding it increasingly difficult to ignore me' Peter said smugly.

Carla glanced at him and smirked.

'Mmm, wouldn't you like to think so' Carla said slowly walking up to him, pressing her body against his, her breasts crushing against his chest. She slowly ran her hand up his thigh, letting it grassy over his crotch and up his chest. She felt his heart rase increase, the growing bulge in his jeans pressing into her stomach.

She reached up and opened the cupboard behind him, pulling out the coffee she was after, smiling at the way he was unable to hid his want from her.

'You know, I just love the feeling of your cock, so hard and desperate against me, knowing you're dying for me and wont get what you want, it's such a turn on' she whispered, removing her body from his, glancing down at his crotch and teasingly licking her lips.

'One day, I'm going to get what I want' Peter whispered back.

Carla let out a dirty laugh. 'And you're sure of that are you?' she said making her coffee.

'Yes, I am' Peter replied.

'Well, we'll see about that Mr, now I'm off upstairs to give my boyfriend a _very_ good morning' she smirked, before leaving him standing, flushed and aroused in the kitchen, alone


	21. Chapter 21

**Keep reviewing/ suggesting please. Thanks so far.**

'Can we go home?' Carla said biting her lip.

'Let's stay for a few pints eh' Kieran said sitting down as Peter and Lloyd joined them.

'I'll make it worth your while' Carla whispered.

Kieran felt himself stiffen at her seductive implications.

'Oh, I know, let's just have a few drinks first' Kieran persisted.

'I can't wait, I need you, _now_' Carla said gritting her teeth.

Kieran swallowed, noticing the the slightly curious looks they were receiving from Peter and Lloyd.

'I'm in a _very_ horny mood' Carla said, nipping his earlobe.

'I think I'm just going to pop to the loo' Kieran said giving Lloyd and Peter a brief smile.

Carla waited for a moment, before standing up.

'You know, I might go and all' she said, making her way quickly after Kieran, shoving her hands against his chest and pushing him back into the men's toilets, and into one of the vacant cubicles.

Kieran kicked the door shut as Carla clawed at his jeans with hungry hands.

She laughed triumphantly as she unbuckled his jeans and freed his cock, thick and throbbing for her.

'I want to cum in you so badly' Kieran whispered.

Carla smiled and laughed. 'I expect you to, now are you going to fuck me, or I do I have to do it myself?' Carla said sucking on a finger.

'I'm going to fuck you alright' Kieran said, sharply turning her around, pinning her against the door, holding her arm against her back in a vice like grip.

She felt herself shiver with arousal, she liked this aggressive side of him.

He viciously yanked her dress up, revealing her lay black panties.

She heard Kieran groan at the sight as he squeezed her flesh tightly, the moist head of his cock digging gently into her thigh.

She hissed, scraping her teeth against her lip as she waited for him to fuck her.

''You're going to have to keep quiet' Kieran whispered, determined to make her struggle.

'You got that?' Kieran asked, gripping her arm firmly.

'Mhm' Carla said quietly, tightening her vagina as she waited for him to enter her.

'Good girl' Kieran said, moving his cock between the back of her legs and slowly moving it forward, feeling her lips graze over his shaft.

He lowered his hand, guiding his cock into her, feeling her tightness immediately.

He groaned, sucking in air as he pushed inside her, feeling her warm skin against his groin.

Carla closed her eyes as Kieran thrust into her, her leaning against the bathroom door.

She let out a loud gasp as he bucked a littler harder, moving upwards.

'Where's Kieran got to?' Peter Lloyd muttered frowning.

Peter grunted and shrugged.

'Well I'm going to see what's taking him so long' Lloyd said making his way to the bathroom.

'Kieran, mate, you in there?' Lloyd said as Kieran put his hand over Carla's mouth, slowing his thrusts into her.

Lloyd frowned and shrugged and left the bathroom, none the wiser.

Carla nipped Kieran, causing him to release his hand, pushing her bum back against him.

'Don't you just love the feeling of nearly getting caught' Carla murmured.

''I wouldn't mind getting caught really' Kieran said, releasing the arm he'd been holding against her back and placing his hands on her waist.

'Mmmm' Carla moaned as Kieran continued, his hips slapping hard against her skin.

'Harder, come on Kieran, you can do better than this' Carla teased.

Kieran pulled her leg up firmly, causing her to hiss as he gripped her skin.

'Better?' he asked cockily as he fucked her at a different angle.

'Oh god, yes baby' Carla said, her hands fanning out as she leaned against the door.

'Want me to cum in you' Kieran said nearing his orgasm.

'Right inside me' Carla responded, enjoying his dominating tone.

'Squeeze your pussy' Kieran said, letting his hands slide down her waist and cup her bum as he gave one last hard thrust upwards before letting go, trying to keep his moans to a minimum as his cum shot inside her.

'Fuck, oh fuck' Carla said feeling his hot fluid inside her, her breath hitching.

'Ahhhh' Kieran sighed thrusting a few lasts times into her before withdrawing from her slowly, watching his cum dribble out of her and down his cock.

Carla reached down and puller her knickers up and dress down, turning to face Kieran sand kissing him.

'Spare of the moment sex is so damn good' she purred.

'I'll agree with that' he said rubbing his nose against hers.

'Now to get me out the mens without looking suspicious' Carla said.

'Not much chance of that, we've been gone quarter of an hour and Lloyd came looking' Kieran said.

'Say we ended up going out the back' Carla said.

Kieran chuckled, 'Fine' he said taking her hand and leading her out the toilets and back to their table.

'Where the hell have you two been' Lloyd said.

'Oh.. we just went out the back for a chat' Carla lied quickly, catching Peter's eye.

'Yeah right, he's given her one' Peter said, Carla picking up on the jealousy in his voice.

'Oh hark at Peter, Mr know it all' Carla said raising her eyebrow as Lloyd grinned and winked at Kieran.

'In the pub' Peter said shaking his head.

'Oh, it's bad enough having to live with old misery guts, let alone come to the pub wi't him n'all' Carla sighed standing up to order another drink as Peter scowled.

He stood up and followed her to the bar.

'What the hell was that about' Carla whispered.

'It's hard enough watching you together at home, here too' Peter said.

'Well maybe if you turned that frown upside down and were nicer for a change you might get some attention yourself' Carla said.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Peter said.

'Smile, and you'll see' Carla said, glancing down at his lips and giving him a sultry look


	22. Chapter 22

**May re-write**

As Kieran shut the door, Carla waited a few minutes before making her way over to Peter who was watching the tv. She stood, blocking his view, looking into his eyes.

Peter smiled, 'What?' he asked, moving his gaze up and down her body.

'Peter.. I'm bored' she said seductively.

'Bored..' he said.

'Mhmm' Carla said licking her lips and standing over him.

'And you want me to..' Peter said, his words failing.

'I want you to cheer me up' Carla said, trailing her finger tips over his knee.

Peter swallowed. 'I think I can do that' Peter said shifting in his seat.

'Good' Carla smiled innocently.

Peter looked around the room before looking at her.

'Let's go upstairs' Carla said as Peter frowned, his heart rate increasing.

'Upstairs?' he commented.

'Yes Peter, upstairs' Carla said firmly reaching out for his hand.

Peter took her hand and stood up, looking straight into her eyes.

Carla smirked and raised her hand, running her finger over his bottom lips.

'You know, you're not half cute when you do that face' she said as looked at her with apprehension.

'You really mess with my head you know' Peter said.

'Oh baby, I'm sorry' Carla said pouting.

'You can make it up to me' he said as she lead him upstairs.

'Oh really, how's that?' Carla said as she paused by the spare room he'd been sleeping in.

'Like this' Peter said, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

'I don't think so' Carla smiled, still holding her face next to his.

Peter ignored her words, pulling her arse into him so she could feel his erection.

She tried to move away but he held her tighter, the feel of her body so close to his beyond arousing.

'Let's go into the bedroom' he said pushing he into it.

'Let's get this straight Peter, what we do is on my terms, how I want, when we want' Carla said firmly pushing him back onto the bed.

'How is that fair?' Peter asked.

'Because you want me more than I want you' Carla said honestly.

'Is that right?' Peter said.

'Yes, it is, but because I like you, and I feel sorry for you, I'm going to let you have me, just for a little while mind, and under my terms' Carla smiled knowingly.

'Right..' Peter gulped.

'Now, I was thinking that I could..' Carla walked up to him and kneeled down to the floor, running her finger over this bulge.

'Suck your cock.. ' she smiled licking her lips.

'But..?' Peter said.

'But I'm not sure if you've been good enough for me to do that' Carla said.

'So..?' Peter said.

'So I think I'll let you pleasure me, today' Carla said standing up.

Peter felt his heart racing as Carla pushed her skirt and tights down together, slowly.

'You know, I like a guy who has a bit of authority' Carla smiled.

'You said it was on your terms..' Peter said.

'It is, and I'm asking for authority' Carla demanded.

'Right' Peter said gruffly, moving forward on the bed.

Carla smiled, running her hand through his hair as he moved his hands to remove her knickers, slowly pulling them down her legs, feeling his cock flex as she came into view.

'Are you happy?' Carla asked.

'You're making me a very, very happy boy' Peter said, running his fingers over her bare skin.

'I think it'd be easier if you were lying down' Peter said, his voice low.

'And comfier' Carla said, pushing him down and climbing over his body to the end of the bed. Peter moved over to her, pushing her legs apart and letting them drape either side of his knees.

'You know, you have to keep quiet about this' Carla warned him.

'Do I?' Peter teased.

'Cos if you don't, there will be trouble' Carla said, biting her lip.

'Okay, whatever you say boss' Peter said, lowering his head.

'Good, now, we don't have long, so make this good, make me cum' Carla smiled, leaning back against the bed.

Peter was desperate to skip forward, to have his cock inside her, feel her around him, her body writhing beneath his but he wasn't going to push his luck.

He ran his tongue along her inner thigh, teasing her, slowly trailing it down to her groin, and then closer to her lips.

Carla closer her eyes, loosely holding onto the sheets beneath her as Peter's hot tongue slipped between her legs and began to move up and down over her.

'I bet Kieran doesn't do it like me' Peter said, before moving his tongue to her bud.

'He's better than you' Carla said, though she was panting in pleasure.

'Really?' Peter said, sucking hard on her bud, holding it gently between his teeth.

Carla let out a moan, arching her back and gripping the covers.

'Really' Carla answered, feeling Peter bit down slightly harder.

'Well, sounds like I better stop then..' Peter said.

'No, don't stop' Carla said, loosing her composure.

'Why?' Peter questioned. enjoying taking the upper hand.

'Cos you're good Peter, oh fuck it, just don't stop' Carla moaned.

'I knew you wanted me' Peter said, lowering his tongue against and tracing circles around her bud.

'I want your tongue inside me' Carla cried, writhing on the bed.

'You close?' he asked and she nodded her head, squeezing the sheets.

Peter let his tongue slip inside her, just, moving it up and down, feeling her heat against him.

'Oh yes, yes' Carla cried as he moved deeper and faster.

Peter kissed her fiercely, gripping her thighs and pulling her against his face., he didn't want this to end but he wanted to her to orgasm, hear her scream knowing it was him that made her.

'Peter, oh god I'm cuming, oh yes' Carla whimpered and he felt her whole body let go, her back arching up and her cries filling the room as he warmth drenched his tongue.

Peter quickly scurried up to her and kissed her whilst she was still in the throws of her orgasm. She gripped the back of his head and responded fiercely, moaning readily into his kiss.

Peter took advantage of her vulnerability, moving his hands down her waist and pawing hungrily at her skin.

He slowly rolled on top of her, feeling her legs wrap around his hips. He groaned as she kissed him, her nails digging into the skin on the back of his neck.

'So much for not wanting me' Peter murmured feeling her grind beneath him.

Carla slowed, pulling her head back, his head buried against her neck.

'Don't get cocky' Carla said, pushing him off her and sitting up, her stomach rising and falling.

'There isn't any point in stopping now' Peter said, frustrated.

'Yes there is' Carla said, slipping off the bed.

'Oh Carla, come on' Peter said.

'No Peter, you've had your fun, we don't want you getting greedy do we' Carla said.

'Greedy?' Peter said.

'Peter, when are you going to go back to Leanne?' Carla asked.

'I don't know.. I don't know if there's any point, when it's you I want' Peter said.

'Well you're never going to get me, so I say go for it' Carla said.

'I just did get you' Peter said.

'No, you think you did, believe me, a guy knows when he's got me, and I'm afraid for you, I'm taken' Carla said.

'Could have fooled me' Peter scoffed.

'Fine then, no more fun, lets cut it clean here, I'm with Kieran, and you're with Leanne, let's just leave it at that' Carla smiled.

'No!' Peter said.

'Then stop arguing with me and accept that you can have me in little bits, until I get bored and commit to Kieran, okay' Carla said as Peter frowned. Deep down he hoped he could persuade her she was making a mistake, but the only way he could do that was by agreeing.

'Fine' he said childishly.

'Good, I'm going to go and get dressed now, you.. tidy yourself up n'all' she winked leaving the room


	23. Chapter 23

'Hey, Nick.. spare me a few minutes with Kieran, ta' Carla said leaning against the counter of the Bistro.

'Yeah.. sure, I'll go get him' Nick said staring at Carla who was wearing a short leopard print dress and leather jacket.

'Kieran, Carla's here to see you, don't be long' Nick shouted as Kieran jogged up to him.

'Hey baby' Carla said, smiling as Kieran slipped past Nick and walked up to her.

'Hey, what's up?' he asked.

'Oh nothing, I just wanted to see your gorgeous face' Carla smirked, she was feeling suddenly guilty about Peter and wished he'd just go and leave her and Kieran alone.

'I won't be long beauty, I've only got another hour or so' Kieran said.

'Can't you get off early?' Carla asked biting her lip seductively.

'No, you know I can't' Kieran pouted.

'You better make it up to me' Carla smiled.

'Tell you what, why don't you go, run yourself a bath and put on my favourite underwear and I'll be back to treat you' Kieran smirked as Carla laughed and leaned over the counter to kiss him.

'Hurry up then' she said kissing his nose and quickly making her way back home.

'You were quick' Peter said relaxing on the couch.

'Yeah, whatever… can you make yourself scares tonight?' Carla asked him.

'Why?' Peter asked.

'Cos' I want to spend some time with Kieran' Carla said pulling her lipgloss out of her bag and running it over her lips.

'Have sex you mean..' Peter sighed.

'Well.. erm, yeah, if you want to know' Carla said checking herself out in her compact mirror.

'You'd have a better time with me' Peter suggested.

Carla pretended to ponder for a minute before looking at him. 'Nah, don't think so' Carla said.

'Come on Carla, stop playing games' Peter said standing up and walking over to her.

'Peter please, I want to have a special night in with my boyfriend today, it's hard enough to do it with you living here as it is' Carla said as Peter's hands came to rest on her waist.

'He shouldn't be your boyfriend, I should' Peter said stroking her waist and pushing her mirror out of her face.

'No Peter, don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous and yes, I like you.. liked you, but you've lost your chance, I'm, with Kieran now and I'm happy, I wan't him' Carla said as Peter's eyes fell.

'Fine, have him then' Peter said letting his hands fall and moving moodily upstairs.

Carla watched him walk away, she felt bad for him, but she wanted Kieran, he was the one she loved.

She checked the time and made her way upstairs to the bathroom, running the bath and lighting a few candles, placing them around the bath tub.

She climbed into the bath, leaving her clothes in a messy pile and waited for Kieran to return.

She smiled as she heard the downstairs door open and him call her name.

'Up here' she called out, letting her foot rest on the tap.

She turned her head over to him as he opened the door and smirked at the sight of her.

'I thought about your suggestion.. but I thought it might be..nice if you joined me' Carla said sucking on her bottom lip.

'I like your idea more..' Kieran said shutting the door and unbuttoning his shirt.

'Mmm, me too, come in here and let me have you' Carla said sitting up in the bath.

'Someones happy' Kieran grinned unbuckling his belt.

'I will be once you're in here and I'm on top of you' Carla said.

'I should have left early shouldn't I!' Kieran said slipping his boxers off wand walking up to her.

'Yes, you should of' Carla said leaning on the edge of the bath and reaching out to run her wet hand over his cock as he neared her.

'Sorry' he chuckled, sucking in a breath as he felt her hands on him.

She looked up at him mischievously, biting her bottom lip as she smiled, moving her hand back and forth over his length.

'You know, I feel sorry for Peter out there, he's missing out, isn't getting much now he and Leanne are.. well, on a break' Kieran said as Carla tensed up.

'His fault though, isn't it' she said lowering his lips to the head of his cock.

'Not entirely..' Kieran said smiling as he watched Carla occupy herself, holding him tightly as she moved her mouth over him.

'Yeah' he moaned running his fingers through her hair as she slide him into her mouth.

'Carla, fuck' he moaned as she let him thrust into her slightly, scraping her teeth lightly against his shaft.

She laughed and sat back in the bath. 'You like that don't you'.

'God yeah' Kieran said climbing into the bath.

'Good, now lie back' Carla said pushing him back so he was lying down in the bath.

Kieran gently pulled her arm as she climbed onto him, resting her hands on his chest.

'I could get used to this..' Kieran said as he lowered his hand and moved his cock inside her.

'Sex in the bath?' Carla chuckled.

'Yeah, beats washing alone' he grinned.

'Means you get less washing done in my eyes' she said, rolling her hips forward.

'Yeah well, worth it isn't it' Kieran said, cupping her arse.

'Mmm' Carla said feeling him move inside her.

He chuckled watching her face relax, her eyes fluttering shit and mouth pouting as he moved her against him.

'You're so cute when I fuck you' Kieran said running the water over her thighs.

'Shut it' Carla chuckled raising her hips and moving a little faster, giving Kieran a better view.

'Fuck' Carla said as Kieran placed his hand on the small of her back, holding her down against him.

'You going to cum?' he asked her as her breath became laboured and she cried out.

'No, make me' Carla cried, desperately rocking her hips against him.

'Come here' Kieran said slowly pulling her down onto his chest. He kissed her lips softly and let their noses move against each other.

'Better?' he asked as he held her closer to him and rolled his hips into her sharply over and over.

'God, yes, Kieran, oh god' Carla said, burying her head into the crook of his damp neck and she let go.

Kieran groaned loudly as she tightened around him and cried out.

He smiled as he felt her breath against his chest, stroking her back gently.

'Good?' he chuckled as she gave him a tired look.

'Mind blowing' she responded slightly sarcastically.

Kieran smiled and pressed his lips against hers, rubbing the warm water over her back.

'Your gorgeous you know' Kieran moaned slightly as the moved more slowly in the water.

'I know, you keep telling me' Carla chuckled tightening around him every now and then.

'And if I get repaid like this I'll keep saying it' he grinned stroking her bum softly.

'Deal' Carla smiled sitting up and bearing her weight back down on him.

'Let's get out the bath' she suggested rubbing the water over her breasts.

'But I want to watch you.. doing that' he smiled moving his hand to rest on her thigh, before slowly moving to her clit and rubbing it gently.

'But the bath isn't the most practical place to have sex is it' she chuckled before moaning to his touch.

'No, as long as I can continue out of the bath' Kieran grinned rubbing her harder.

'That's what I had in mind' Carla said slowly pulling herself off him and climbing out of the bath, not bothered to reach for a towel, she leaned against the sink and waited for him


	24. Chapter 24

Carla smiled as Kieran climbed out of the bath, turning the tap off. He ran his hand over his cock, making his way over to her. Leaning over he kissed the small of her back, his kisses ascending up her body until they met the nape of her knack. He place his hand on her waist, gently kneading her damp skin, feeling her body rise and fall with each breath.

'Kieran..' she murmured, shivering as the cold air hit her skin. Kieran kissed her neck once more before entering her, smiling as she inhaled a sharp breath.

He chuckled and gently began to thrust into her, stroking her waist and stomach as he did so.

She leaned against the wall, pushing back against Kieran waste, trying to savour each movement.

He changed his position slightly, feeling her tighten in response to her more sensitive angle.

'Oh god' Carla sighed as Kieran increased his pace, biting down on her lip.

Peter could hear her from the bedroom next door, finding himself growing increasingly angry that he wasn't the one making her cry out and moan.

'Kieran, fuck' Carla cried as he plunged into her, filling her entirely.

'I'm so close' Kieran groaned, thrusting as though his life depended on it.

'Don't stop, oh god you feel so good' Carla said trying to rock her hips back against his, making the pleasure near perfect.

His hands slid down to her hips and he pulled them strongly back against his stomach, groaning loudly as his cock flexed as his orgasm approached.

'Come in me' Carla cried, pushing against him.

'I'm coming' Kieran responded quickly as Carla let out a blissful laugh.

'Yes' she cried as she felt him ejaculate inside her, his hot fluid filling her as his cock swelled inside her.

He slowed his thrusts to a leisurely pace as his orgasm wore off, kissing her neck lovingly as he did so.

Carla pulled away, turning round and pressing her lips against his.

'That was damn good' he smiled feeling her body against his.

'I can do better' Carla purred stroking his forearm.

'Show me' Kieran grinned.

'Tomorrow' Carla replied with a grin


	25. Chapter 25

**As requested. Hope more of you start writing M fiction. Twitter account is randomccFF, joined today as I thought I may as well. **

Back at Kieran's flat.

Peter waited until Kieran had left to slip the letter under his bedroom door knowing Carla was still asleep on her weekend off work.

He sighed and went to have a shower, images of Carla running through his head as he stepped inside and felt the hot water run down his body. He could see Carla naked in front of him, whispering seductive suggestions in his ear, touching and teasing him, her breasts grazing his chest, her thighs dangerously close. He'd come so close several times now but before he could get her where he wanted her she'd snap and close off.

He ran his hand over his length, wishing it was Carla's tightness sliding up and down it, moving against it.

He tightened his grip, conjuring up explicit images of her in his mind, her moans filling his head as he fucked her. He knew he'd get to one day, he'd make sure of it.

...

Carla picked up the letter, sitting back on the bed as she unfolded it. She scanned it over and smiled to herself before moving up the bed and lying herself down to read it properly.

_Carla,_

You might think this is all a game, but I can tell you now, it isn't. You know how much I want you, how much I care for you, and I know you feel the same. You wanted me and that has not changed. Kieran is simply a distraction to you, a bit of fun, but I'm who you want. I'm the one you want to come home to every evening, the one you want to kiss, the one you want to hold. I'm the one you want to undress you, touch you.

Imagine me now, go on. Imagine me, kissing you slowly, down your body, sucking your skin, running my tongue over your nipple, down your stomach, licking you out, I wouldn't stop until you were screaming out and calling my name.

I've seen the way you look at me, you want me inside you. Fucking you hard and fast. I'd be everything you imagined me to be, I'd fuck you everywhere and anywhere, just imagine the orgasm you'd be having if you gave in to me. I'd make you go wild, make you cum so hard you'd never forget it.

You can have me whenever you want. Just say the word and we can be together, forget Kieran, he'll get over you. I know you want me.

Peter x

Carla laughed to herself but couldn't ignore the heat growing inside her, she felt herself growing wet as she failed to rid images of Peter beneath her, bucking his hips so his cock moved deep inside her from her mind. She moaned to herself as she let her fingers rub her moist skin, dipping inside her as she closed her eyes. She gripped her first as she found what she wanted, curling her finger upwards, pressing on her bud, feeling her entire body tense and shake with pleasure.

She tightened around herself, biting her lip as her orgasm took over her, writhing on the sheets as she imaged Peter deep inside her, groaning as he thrust in and out of her.

...

Peter leaned back in the shower, tensing his thighs as he thought of her. He would it increasingly frustrating not being able to do what he so desperately wanted to with her.

He groaned loudly as he felt the pressure mount in his cock, pulsating in his hand. He thrust his hips forward as he came, running his hand quickly along his length from base to tip.

...

Carla lay on the bed, panting quietly as she came down. Slowly she sat up, quickly scrunching the letter up and stuffing it in her bag. The last thing she needed was Kieran seeing Peter's daft letters to her. She ran her hand through her hair, wishing he didn't still have this effect on her. Worst part was knowing how much she enjoyed knowing he felt the same, knowing she could have him whenever she wanted


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the reviews. I fear some of you will either love, or hate the next chapter.**

Carla smiled as she saw Kieran leaving the Bistro.

'Just the man I wanted to see' she grinned.

'Oh really, why's that?' he smirked as he walked over to her meeting outside his door.

'Because I've got two bottles of wine with our names on them' Carla said before leaning in and kissing his lips.

'Sounds good' he grinned.

'And Peter's at the pub with his Dad so we have the house to ourselves for a while too' Carla purred suggestively.

'Perfect, so I can do what I want with you' Kieran said unlocking the door as Carla ran her hands up his back.

'Whatever you want darling' she whispered, following him back into the house.

Kieran put his keys to the side and immediately went and got two glasses for them as Carla settled on the couch, putting the bottles on the coffee table.

'When are you going to make him leave?' Carla said as Kieran joined her.

'Who? Peter?' he asked.

'Yes Peter. I know he and Leanne have issues but he can't stay here forever' Carla said.

'Give the man a break Car, his marriage is suffering, anyway, it's kinda nice to have him about, and he doesn't exactly bother us' Kieran said.

Carla sighed. 'Yeah well I don't want him here for much longer' she moaned.

'You don't even live here!' Kieran said handing her a glass.

'I'm here at least 3 nights a week and when I'm not you're at mine' Carla said taking a sip.

'True, anyway forget him, you had a rough day?' Kieran said.

Carla found herself smiling as she thought of Peter's letter. 'No, a pretty quiet one actually, went through some paperwork and had a nice long bath' she said as Kieran grinned.

'I was hoping I could join you in your bath' he winked.

'Oh don't worry Kieran, you'll have plenty of opportunities' she smiled running her finger along his thigh.

Kieran's eyes fell to her hand.

'I better' he smiled taking a large sip.

'What about you?' she asked.

'My day?'

'Yeah' Carla said cocking her head.

'The usual. Saturday's are always busy. But that's okay as I knew I'd be coming home to you' he grinned.

'And you do know I'm going to give you some very, very special attention' Carla whispered erotically, draining her glass.

'Oh really?' Kieran asked.

'Mmhm' Carla nodded biting her bottom lip.

'What kind of special attention?' Kieran asked her excitedly.

'Well, you'll have to wait and find out' she said raising a heeled foot and gently poking his thigh with the heel, slowly moving up to his crotch.

He ran his hand up from her angle along her bare leg, smiling at the smooth, soft skin.

She pushed slightly harder against his crotch, watching the budge form in his jeans.

'More wine?' he smirked as she nodded.

'And then I want you' she said boldly, feeling the first effects of the alcohol.

'You can have me' Kieran said refilling her glass and handing it to her.

Upon finishing her second glass Carla found herself growing more aroused. She slowly climbed onto Kieran's lap, straddling him.

'I love it when I know you want me' Carla said feeling his cock, hard and erect in his jeans.

'Yeah, why's that?' Kieran asked her, stroking her bare arms.

'I just do. I love knowing I can make you hard, make you want to fuck me' she said leaning in and whispering into his ear, nipping his lobe.

Kieran groaned quietly, running his hands over the small of her back.

As she pulled away he caught her lips in his, holding the back of her head, keeping their kiss intimate.

She let out a giggle, sitting back and fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

'I'd rather you were undoing my belt' he suggested with a knowing look.

'Oh really?' she said, raising her eyebrow before sliding of his lap and lowering herself to his knees, licking her lips.

'Yes, really' he said looking at her with lust as she moved her hand forward and unbuckled his belt quickly.

He smiled as she unzipped his jeans, digging her nails into his thighs.

'Stand up then' Carla said, pulling his boxers down to his knees along with his jeans as he did so.

'You can sit now' she smirked, his jeans around his ankles and she moved in-between his legs.

Carla pouted, and craned her head, holding his cock tightly in one hand she kissed his inner thigh. He groaned lightly in response to her touch.

She flickered her eyes up to his before moving her tongue from his inner thighs to his balls, nibbling gently at his sensitive skin.

He ran his hand through her hair and he tongue moved up his length to the tip of his cock.

'You're a naughty boy Kieran' Carla smirked before taking his length into her mouth.

'And naughty boys need to be punished right?' Kieran grinned before moaning as he felt Carla's teeth scrap along his length.

'Precisely' she said running her tongue over his head, letting his cock slide deep into her throat.

'Fuck' Kieran moaned, holding her head against him as she moved her head back and forth.

'Take your top off' Kieran groaned as Carla pulled away and smiled. She pulled her top over her head and chucked it to the floor, smiling at the content look on Kieran's face.

'I'll even take this off as well' Carla smirked as she undid her bra.

Kieran ran his hand over his cock as Carla stripped in front of him, pushing her skirt down her legs.

'You keeping the heels on?' Kieran winked.

'If you'd like' Carla said slowly climbing on top of him.

'I would..' he said kissing her bare neck making her moan.

'Good' she smiled grinding against him as she undid his shirt buttons.

'I want more wine' Carla smirked, leaning back, Kieran holding her waist as she reached for the bottle.

'No glass?' he chuckled.

'No' she said taking a swig.

'You're so sexy' he said.

'I know' she said putting the wine bottle back down and focusing on him.

'Now what?' he smirked.

'Now, you fuck me' Carla stated, reaching down for his cock.

'Oh really.. not the other way round?' Kieran asked.

'No' Carla said, tightening her grip on his cock and moving it to her entrance.

Kieran chuckled, bucking his hips up so he entered her and holding onto her waist.

Carla moaned, biting her lips and digging her nails into his shoulder as he did so.

'Gottcha' Kieran grinned as Carla began to roll her hips against him.

'Just.. oh god' she said loosing herself to him as he bucked his hips up and down into her.

'You like that?' Kieran said feeling her erect nipples graze his chest as she leaned into him, pushing her bum out, making his thrusts longer.

'Yes, Kieran, oh god, harder' Carla said intermittently tightening herself around his cock, closing her eyes as she did so.

'Harder?' he teased, holding tightly onto her waist and standing up, feeling her tighten his legs around him.

'Yes, just.. go mad' she said bitting her lip in anticipation.

He chuckled and walked them over to a bare wall, pushing her up against it, raising his knee to support her weight.

Carla grinned and looked up, allowing his to kiss her neck as he began to thrust harder.

'Kieran' she cried holding onto him tightly as he pulled in and out of her with force, ramming into her making her moan and whimper.

As he picked up the pace he heard the keys turn in the door.

'Come on, upstairs' he said quickly pulling her off the wall.

Carla laughed and ran upstairs as Kieran followed.

Peter grunted and felt another sharp pang of jealousy as he watched them scamper upstairs.

'Fuck' he muttered as the noises quickly began to sound from upstairs.

He could hear Carla's laughter quickly drown into soft whimpers and then loud, desperate moans.

He ignored Kieran's grunts and groans, focusing on Carla and the noises she was making. He felt himself growing hard, imagining it was him producing those moans from her lips.

'Oh god Kieran' Carla said gripping the bedsheets as he held her legs together to the side, moving in and out of her as quick as he could.

'I'm cuming, oh god yes' Kieran said slowing his pace and tightening his grip on her legs as he felt his orgasm exploding inside him.

'Cum inside me, now, now Kieran' Carla demanded tightening around him, feeling her body shiver as he released himself inside her, moaning loudly as he did so.

Slowly he lowered her legs and lay down beside her, pulling her close to him, panting.

Carla smirked.

'It's not over yet' she smiled, an idea suddenly popping into her head


	27. Chapter 27

Carla stood before Peter, slowly letting her silky black rob slip off her shoulders, realign her deep red lace bra and knickers.

Peter swallowed hard, she'd taken him by surprise when she'd stepped in front of him, her face consumed with lust.

'You like it?' Carla whispered, biting her lip.

Peter ran his hand through his hair.

'You look… amazing' he said letting his eyes wander over her body.

Carla slowly stepped forward before straddling him, smiling wickedly.

'I know' she said leaning forward, letting her hot breath tickle his ears, her lips lightly brushing his earlobe.

For a moment Peter was dumbstruck, unsure of what to do, but the sudden feeling of her weight against him focused his mind and his hands came to rest apprehensively on her her hips.

Carla grinned at the feeling of his hands coming into contact with her skin.

'Good boy' she said softly, pushing her chest forward so it pressed against his, and her weight bore down against his cock.

He couldn't suppress the slight groan at the back of his throat.

'Me and Kieran have been talking..' Carla murmured against his lips.

'..Yeah?' Peter said.

'And we felt sorry for you' she pouted, cupping his chin.

'Sorry for me?' Peter repeated.

'Yeah, so I suggested.. you joined us' she smiled, rubbing her bottom lip against his.

'Joined you?' Kieran asked.

'Don't pretend you don't want to' Carla said gripping his t shirt.

Peter swallowed unsure of what to say.

'You do want me don't you Peter?' Carla said, lowering her hand and taking his, guiding it up her body to her chest.

'Peter's eyes fell to her chest before his hand cupped her breast slightly.

'Yes' he said, his voice trembling.

'Me too' Carla smelled, leaning in and slipping her tongue between his lips until she felt his.

Peter slowly responded, confused by her sudden change of heart but wanting to make the most of every minute of it. His tongue slide against hers, their breaths laboured.

Carla chuckled into their kiss, grinding against his arousal.

'Touch me, if you want' she suggested, seeing his eyes flicker.

When he didn't respond she brought his hand down between her legs, raising her body slightly so he could rest the palm of his hand against her lace knickers. She ground against his hand so he could feel her arousal more clearly.

'Oh god' Peter mumbled feeling her heat against his skin.

'Put your finger inside me' Carla ordered quietly, biting her lip.

Peter looked down, before slowly hooking a finger into her knickers and pushing them aside, groaning quietly at her wetness.

Carla slide her arm over his neck, waiting for him to be inside her.

When she felt him push two fingers inside her she moaned loudly, tightening around him.

'What if Kieran comes down?' Peter whispered.

'Then he'll have to deal with it… you're going to be fucking me in a bit..' Carla said.

'I'm not sure..' Peter said.

'In front of him' Carla smirked, quickly pushing down on his fingers.

Peter curled his fingers inside her, hitting her bud causing her to arch her back sharply followed by a hiss.

Moving forward she caught his lips and sucked firmly on his bottom lip, panting as she did so.

'Shall we go upstairs?' Peter asked her, standing up, one hand cupping her bum, the other still inside her.

'Yeah..' Carla said wrapping her legs tightly round him as he carried her upstairs, moving his fingers inside her as he climbed the stairs.

He dropped her gently to her feet as they came to Kieran's bedroom.

'Come on' Carla smiled, taking his hand and leading him inside.

'Take your time why don't you' Kieran said lying back on the bed.

Peter gave Kieran an awkward grin, quickly realising he was tipsy.

'Peter mate, want some fun?' Kieran asked.

'You sure you don't mind sharing?' Peter swallowed as Carla turned her back to Kieran and gave Peter a sultry look.

'Well, seeing as I know she belongs to me, no, I don't' he laughed, seemingly not bothered he was naked in front of Peter.

'Right then..' Peter said as Carla started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

'You don't mind if Peter undresses me do you?' Carla said turning her head to Kieran.

'Be my guest, means I get to watch' Kieran grinned, slipping his hand beneath the covers.

Peter couldn't stop the grin that spread onto his face.

As Carla reached the last button she stepped forward allowing Peter to wrap his arms around her and fiddle with her bra clap.

Her chest was pressed against his as he slid the straps over her shoulders, and she leaned back allowing him to watch her bra fall from her full breasts.

Peter looked down, his lips parting slightly.

'What about my knickers?' Carla asked playfully.

'…I was getting to them' Peter said gently pushing Carla back onto the bed, constantly looking at Kieran nervously.

Kieran moved over and craned his head over Carla's naked breasts, sucking firmly against her erect nipples.

With Kieran occupied Peter stroked Carla's bare legs. She parted them and raised her feet, allowing Peter to tug her knickers from her, pulling them off her legs.

Peter looked down, feeling his arousal tightly in his jeans.

Carla skilfully pressed her foot against his cock, feeling it through the denim material.

'Take your jeans off' she said through the moans escaping her lips from Kieran's actions.

Peter wasn't sure whether he should say it, but he did so anyway, this situation was already crazy.

'Take them off for me' he said, his eyes darting to Kieran.

Kieran didn't seem that bothered as Carla pulled herself up, away from his hungry lips.

Carla shuffled until she was perched on the end of the bed, parting her legs so Peter could stand between them.

Kieran followed her, sitting on his knees behind her, sliding his arms around her chest and caressing her breasts whilst he kissed her neck.

Unfazed, Carla confidently unbuckled Peter's belt, unzipping his jeans and yanking the, along with his boxers down to his knees, looking up at him proudly as his erect cock swung out from it's constraints.

She took hold of it, holding it still, firmly in her hand, her lips swollen from his earlier kisses.

Before he could blink her lips were brushing against the head of his cock, teasing it further. He groaned and felt his yes roll back as she ran her tongue over and around it, alternating the pressure.

'He really has been dying for some hasn't he' Kieran chuckled, sucking on Carla's neck.

'I should know' Carla teased, before sliding her mouth over the head of his cock and along his length.

Peter felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, over and over, her hand tightening around the base.

'Carla' he moaned, feeling her smile against him, moving her head faster against him.

His muscles tightened and he felt himself coming close to orgasm.

'I'm going to cum' he groaned, unsure of what Carla wanted.

She pushed her head forward, waiting for him. In response he moved his hand to the back of her head, steading her there, groaning as he felt himself let go. Carla's nails dug into the back of his thighs and she closed her eyes feeling him inside her.

She pulled away, swallowing and standing up, Kieran's arms falling from her breasts. She pressed her lips against Peters, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly pulling him down onto the bed.

'Share..' Kieran smirked playfully, pushing Peter off Carla and taking his place.

Kieran grinned as Carla wrapped her legs around his middle as they kissed.

Carla's hand fumbled until she found Peter's thigh, dragging her nails up it until she found his length.

Peter moaned as Carla began to run her hand along his cock whilst kissing Kieran, her movement corresponding with the intensity of her kiss with Kieran.

Feeling sorry for Peter, and feeling Kieran's arousal against her thigh, Carla broke their kiss.

'Let Peter fuck me' she murmured, glad Kieran was unaware of the shared feelings between her and his best friend

Kieran grunted, but pulled off her, flopping onto the bed.

Peter felt the arousal bubbling inside him, he'd wanted this for so long and it was Carla initiating it. Carla smirked to herself and rolled onto her front, giving Peter and cheeky smile before crouching onto her knees.

Moving onto all fours she crawled up the bed and straddled him, her eyes alive with passion.

She could feel Peter's chest heaving with anticipating as she hovered above him, his eyes dipping up and down her body.

'Carla..' he moaned, receiving a dirty smile in return


	28. Chapter 28

**Beware, it's going to get dirtier than usual, if possible. Thought I'd split it in two.**

Carla smiled and slowly lowered herself onto Peters cock, making sure to take her time.

Peter's eyes widened she he felt his cock slowly slip into her opening, her warmth gradually enveloping his length.

His hand moved to cup her bum as bore down on him.

'Oh god' he whispered as Carla rolled her hips up and began to move against him.

'Fuck me back Peter' she demanded, waiting for him to match her pace.

Taking hold of her hips Peter bucked his hips up into her, continuing until their movements where in sync and they'd found a rough, passionate pace.

'Oh god, yes' Carla moaned, feeling Peter's cock slip in and out of her, each time filling her completely.

'Harder' Carla said gritting her teeth, raising her arms, one hand caressing her breast, the other raking through her hair as she rode him.

She turned her head, seeing Kieran lying beside them, thrusting his cock into his hand. She smirked, biting her lip and looking at him lustfully.

'You feeling left out baby?' she asked as he nodded, pretending to be offended.

'You could always.. join in' Carla suggested, surprised at her own daringness.

Kieran grinned, sitting up and moving round so he was behind Carla.

'You dirty cow' Peter chuckled as Carla leaned forward and allowed Kieran to enter her from behind.

She moaned loudly as Kieran's hands replaced Peter's on her hips, and Peter's hands slipped down to her the top of her thighs.

'Don't you forget how lucky you are mate' Kieran said to Peter before thrusting firmly into Carla making her cry out.

Peter moved slower as Carla's eyes fluttered with pleasure, feeling them both moving inside her.

'Oh god, fuck me' she cried out, her nails digging into Peter's shoulder as she leaned over him and Kieran deepened his thrusts.

'I might be a dirty cow but that's better than being a hore' Carla moaned, tightening around Peter.

'Oh really?' Peter said, his voice strained.

Carla's head fell foreword as she whimpered, Kieran angling his thrusts more carefully.

'I can't take this' Carla breathed, feeling herself orgasming.

Peter grinned as he watched her back arch, her eyes widening.

'I'm going to cum' Carla said looking up and curling her fists.

Kieran slowed allowing Carla to peak, her cries filling them room as Peter felt her cum against him.

He groaned loudly, squeezing her thigh, moving his thumb up to rub her clit as he did so.

'Yes' Carla cried quickening her pace in desperation.

'Cum in me' she said gripping the bedsheets.

'Who me?' Peter laughed stroking her bare skin.

'No, yes, I don't know, both of you' she said rolling against them both.

Kieran leaned over her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulled her up so she was leaning back against him.

'You're quiet enjoying this aren't you' Kieran whispered into Carla's ear, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

Carla gripped his hand letting out a moan before answering.

'It's an experience' she whispered back chuckling.

'I know you've done this before' he whispered back, rubbing her stomach.

'That's for me to know' Carla answered as Peter groaned.

Carla slipped her hand away from Kieran and leaned forward against, lowering her body onto Peters and stroking his cheek.

'Cum inside me' she whispered before pressing her lips against the side of his face, her breath tickling his skin.

Peter pulled her against his as he orgasmed, feeling himself let go inside her.

'Carla, oh fuck' he cried out biting her bottom lip.

'Worth it?' she whispered as Kieran gripped her arse.

'Yes' he swallowed, hearing Kieran's groans follow his.

Carla sat bolt upright, breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat covering her forehead. Kieran was lying asleep beside her, his face content.

She lay back, feeling the arousal coursing through her body as she played the dream over and over in her head. She closed her eyes as she replayed the sounds of Peter moaning, moving against her..


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reviews, keep them coming along with requests.**

'Hey' Peter said handing Carla a coffee and sitting down on the spare chair in her office.

She frowned, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

'Er, thanks' she said, avoiding eye contact with him. She couldn't look at him without thinking of the dream she'd had last night.

'Busy?' Peter asked and Carla nodded.

'Sure' he chuckled, leaning back in the chair.

'You know what, I might go back to Kieran's for a bit, get some work done there in my lunch hour' Carla said.

'Great, I'll come with you' Peter smiled standing up.

'Suit yourself' Carla said busying herself grabbing her bag and keys.

Peter grinned as he followed her out, wanting to make the most of spending time alone with her.

'So do you really have work to do?' he asked her as they got in.

'Yes' Carla said, but Peter tugged at her arm forcing her to look at him.

'Lets go upstairs' he whispered, stroking her skin.

Carla laughed, 'You wish' she said as Peter smirked and nodded.

'I do, come on' he said pulling at her arm.

'No Peter' Carla said, but her voice faltered.

Leaning in, Peter caught her lips with his, feeling her soften under his touch.

'Upstairs' he said again, leading her up to his spare room.

'We can't do this' Carla said as he fiddled with her buttons of her shirt.

Peter grinned, 'It's just a bit of fun then, see it as that' he said, smirking as the pale pink lace of her bra came into view.

'You really want me don't you' Carla said glancing down at Peter's growing bulge.

'Yes, and I'm not ashamed to say it' he said pushing her shirt over her shoulders and immediately reaching to push down her skirt.

Carla sighed and unbuckled his belt, pushing his jeans and boxers down. Peter stepped out of them, pulling his t shirt over his head, his cock throbbing with anticipation.

'Lie on the bed' Carla said firmly, bending her arms back to undo her bra.

Peter grinned and did as she said, patiently waiting for her to ride him.

Sliding her knickers off her, she glanced at Peter, feeling a frustrating mix of arousal and guilt.

She didn't want him to see either though. Walking over to him confidently, she looked lustfully down at his cock, and then up at his eyes.

She flashed him a sultry smirk before turning her back on him and swinging her right leg over his torso, slowly lowering herself onto his mouth.

Arching her back and pushing her bum out, she eagerly awaited the feel of his tongue against her.

'You tease' Peter chuckled, before flicking his tongue sharply against her moist folds.

'It's what I do best' she purred, smiling as his tongue ran up and down against her.

'You better be enjoying this' Carla said.

'You know I am' Peter said before pumping his tongue inside of her making her groan.

Carla leaned forward, time to give Peter something back.

Peter ran his hands up her bare thighs, holding onto them as Carla began to rotate her hips in response to his tongue.

Smiling, she reached forward, allowing her breasts to graze over his stomach as she took his length in her hand and brought the head up to her lips.

'Mmm' Carla moaned softly, rubbing the tip of his cock against her lips before allowing her tongue to lightly circle it's head. She rubbed it against her tongue, savouring it's taste and feel, closing her eyes as she felt Peter's tongue enter her more urgently,

'Come on then big boy, let's make you cum' Carla said, pursing her lips before sliding his cock down her mouth until the head hit the back of her throat.

Peter let out a groan as she did so, grinning against her.

Carla bobbed her head up and down, letting his length hit the back of her throat over and over knowing he enjoyed it. She intermittently squeezed the base of his cock, running her nails along his balls every now and then, loving the feel of him groaning against her.

She moaned loudly as he bagman to suck on her bud, drawing her orgasm nearer.

'Peter' she moaned, quickly resuming sucking the head of his cock, flicking her tongue over it's sensitive tip.

Carla felt his stomach muscles tense beneath her weight, pushing her hips back against his face she felt his tongue squirm against her.

With her free hand she slide it down between their bodies, finding her clit and began to rub her finger against it firmly, occasionally feeling Peter's tongue flick against her finger.

'You close?' she breathed, biting her lip as she felt her body begin to let go.

'Very' Peter said, swirling his tongue around her growing wetness.

'Good' Carla said, squeezing her vagina tightly as she felt herself cuming.

Peter sucked desperately on her warmth, pressing his tongue against her as her head bolted up and she cried out in pleasure.

P{ether felt himself follow her lead, groaning and bucking his hips up towards her as she rubbed his cock up and down quickly with her hand. She tightened her grip, squeezing his length as she ran her hand up towards the tip, closing her mouth over him as she felt his load be released.

She rested her head on his thigh, breathing heavily, letting her weight down onto his body.

Slowly Peter sat up, moving Carla's legs from his face to beside him. She rolled over, looking up at him, watching him scan her body, still not satisfied.

As he smirked, ready to move between her legs she slapped his face lightly and closed her legs quickly.

'Uh uh' she said shaking her head, wiping her chin with her finger and bringing her finger to his mouth, gesturing for him to suck it.

He obliged, rolling tongue over her skin before she removed it from his mouth and slowly moved off the bed.

'I've got to get back to work' she said, reaching for her clothes scattered on the floor.

'Really?' Peter questioned as she headed for the door.

'Really'


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reviews, keep them coming along with requests.**

'I won't even ask what you plan on doing after that' Michelle laughed as Carla beamed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she thought of the evening she and Kieran were going to have. A romantic dinner, followed by ice cream and film and then mind blowing sex. Simple.

But her thoughts were quickly quickly interrupted as as a notification popped up on her screen. 'New email'.

She opened it, reading the sender's name and quickly feeling a subtle blush rise in her cheeks. She eyes Michelle, who was preoccupied and began reading.

'I'm trying to work, but all I can think is you.. and what I want to do with you. All I can think about is your breasts, your nipples between my lips, kissing you, sucking you until you're moaning.. crying out my name. You know how it feels when I make you cum, how all I have to do is run my tongue along your breast.. use my fingers. I could make you so happy.. if you let me'

She could feel her cheeks reddening, her face felt hot and uncomfortable. She could feel a strong wave of desire which she really didn't want to growing inside her.

Michelle turned to ask her something and frowned with a lop sided smile when she saw her friend's face, cheeks scarlet with embarrassment.

'Car, you do know you're blushing' Michelle laughed.

Carla fanned her palm in-front of her face and gave an unconvincing laugh.

'Oh, I just feel dead hot.. you know when you get those moments' Carla said turning her head away and clicking the email to minimise it.

'No…' Michelle said.

'Why don't you go on your lunch Michelle, I have a few things that need doing..' Carla said.

As Michelle was about to speak Carla made a sharp noise.

'Uhuh, go.. go!' Carla said firmly busying herself.

Michelle made a face and grabbed her bag, leaving Carla alone.

Carla immediately sat back, leaning firmly into her chair. She sighed and unbuttoned the first button of her blouse, biting her lip.

She ran her finger over the lacy hem of her bra, slowly running her finger back and forth, then onto her skin, and found herself letting out a quiet moan. She closed her eyes, and lowered her hand either further, running it along her thigh.

Peter smirked as he watched her, feeling himself grow hard. He took that moment to walk in on her, her eyes snapped open and she remained unbelievable cool, slowly raising her hand and resting it on the desk.

'Peter..' She smiled.

'Having fun?' he asked her smugly.

'I'm on my lunch break.. what do you want?' Carla asked him coldly.

'You.. in every sense of the word' Peter smiled closing the door.

'Get lost Peter' Carla sighed drumming her fingers on the desk.

'I know you read the email, and I saw you there.. getting a bit.. turned on' he said as she blushed once more.

'Rather pathetic email in my books..' Carla said.

'Maybe in person.. it would be better' he said watching her eyes fill with lust.

'Oh yeah..?' Carla asked.

'i bet you.. I bet that I could make you cum without even fucking you, all I'd need to do is kiss.. and stroke your breasts' he said almost getting lost in his words.

'Oh you bet me what?' she said mockingly.

'I bet you, if I win.. you and me.. hotel room..' he smiled loving the idea.

'In your dreams Peter' Carla said as he shook his head.

'Fine.. maybe a hotel room is pushing it… but I wouldn't mind your flat, pretty posh isn't it' he winked at her.

'No' Carla said firmly.

'Yes, I'll be back at Kieran's, in my room in 10 minutes, I'll.. see you there' Peter grinned smugly, leaving Carla alone once more.


	31. Chapter 31

She bites her lip, partly in apprehension, partly in excitement as she shuts the door of Kieran's house and glances upstairs, knowing full well Peter is waiting. She took a deep breath, she hated wanting him, she hated cheating on Kieran when he adored her.. and she adored him, but Peter was right under her skin, teasing her.. tantalising her.

She was wound up, she could feel the heat.. the pleasure building up inside her just at the idea of him, his lips touching her breasts, his tongue circling her nipples, his hands, strong and warm holding her body. She ascended the stairs, making her way to Peter's room, slowly opening the door to find him lying on the bed in a relaxed manner. She frowned at the bag of ice cubes beside him on the bed but her attention was quickly averted as he stood up, a smug smile sprawled across his face.

'I knew you'd come' he said casually, walking to her, letting his eyes lustfully dance over her body.

Carla raised an eyebrow. 'You don't know anything Peter' she said sharply, but her words were quickly cut off by the slight gasp she let out as his hand rested on her waist and moved hastily up the side of her body, just below her bra.

'I want to fuck you so badly' he murmured, letting the lust inside him out.

She had to restrain from telling him she felt the same, closing her eyes for a moment before pulling away.

'Lie on the bed' Peter said, almost ordering her.

Before she could argue he'd taken her hand and pushed her onto the bed. She looked up at him, for a moment feeling submissive as she caught sight of the bulge growing in his jeans, his cock desperate for her.

And before she had time to do anything he was straddling her, his weigh pinning her down. She moaned slightly as she felt his cock, pushing out a bulge in his trousers, the denim grazing her stomach.

'Kieran could come back, this is stupid' Carla said as Peter let out a chuckle.

'Kieran won't be back for hours yet, and I can see you want this' he smile, placing his palms on her stomach and slowly moving his hands up beneath her opaque blouse.

He moved his hand sup and down her stomach, her skin hot beneath his hands. And then he started undoing her buttons, his eyes narrowing with desire as he revealed her dark purple bra, her breasts full beneath the fabric.

He leaned over and kissed the exposed skin, loving how quiet Carla had become, not resisting him. He moved his kisses, slowly up to her collar bone, to her neck, swirling his tongue over her skin, sucking. And then he felt her hand cup the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair, gripping a clump and pulling his face closer to her body. He knew he had her then, still straddling her, kissing her neck, he pushed his hips closer to her body, letting her feel how badly he wanted her, the pressure making him moan with want.

Using his strength, he sits up and holding her back, pulls her up with him, finally raising his head and pressing a hungry kiss to her lips. He's surprised when she responds fiery, her tongue fighting his her hands falling from his head to his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She moans as they kiss, only turning him on more, he runs his hands up her body and fiddles with her bra until it's undone, loving the way it falls from her chest, her breasts grazing his chest.

And then he pushes her down flat against the bed once more, watching her breasts move. He groans to himself, lowering his head and taking her nipple between his lips, finding it already hard. When he starts circling it with his tongue, she arches her back, gripping his shoulders.

'See, you're enjoying this' Peter says as he toys with her nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

'Shut up Peter' Carla moans, not wanting to tell him how badly she is. She loves the feel of his tongue slowly moving over her breasts, his hands stroking her sides lovingly.

'I don't think it will be that hard to make you cum then..' Peter says and suddenly she gaps feeling something hard and achingly cold against her nipple. She props herself up on her elbows watching as Peter smirks, dipping his head and moving the ice cube around her nipple with his tongue.

She whimpers, but it's full of desire, she seems a cheeky grin form on Peter's face as he let's the ice cube slip down her chest and onto her stomach, her muscles tensing beneath it. He leaves it for a moment before guiding it back up her body and on to her other breasts, watching her head tip back and he eyes close, her hips rocking beneath his body as her orgasm nears.

'Fuck' Carla mutters quietly, feeling herself getting closer, the muscles tensing, a wave of pleasure rippling through her body.. and then she succumbs, gripping Peter's head and pulling it hard against her chest, moaning as she feels him suck firmly on her nipple as she cums wildly.

And then Peter gives her a knowing look and moves so he is lying beside her, his hand resting on her breast moving down her body and over her thigh, stopping at the hemline of her skirt.

'..well I need to know if I've won the bed' he grins, before moving his hand quickly beneath her skirt, running his finger along the hemline of her knickers before slipping his finger inside, immediately being met her warm wetness.

'Anyone could have done that..' Carla says weakly, as his finger moves between her folds, massaging her cum around her.

'Stop.. Peter' Carla murmurs, moving her leg and pushing his hand away, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

'Well.. I won, so I think we know what you owe me' Peter says leaning over and kissing her neck.

'I owe you nothing!' Carla argues back but he holds her face firmly so she can't look away, a sparkle in his eyes.

'You do.. and I'll make sure I get it' he says before pressing his lips once more against hers.


	32. Chapter 32

Peter looked up as he heard voices outside, the key in the door and laughter. It took a good few minutes before Kieran managed to unlock the door, and he and Carla stumbled in. Carla look incredible, slim figure only highlighted by the tight jet black dress and stilettos she was wearing. He felt his cock ache in his trousers as he watched her manage to stumble in a sexy manner, flashing him a brief, intense glance before focusing her attention on Kieran, pressing him firmly against the wall as he shit the door, and kissing him passionately.. wildly in front of Peter. Her hands slowly moved down his body until her fingers hooked into his belt, pulling Kieran's hips into hers, allowing her to feel his hard cock, growing stiffer by the moment against her stomach. When she released her grip on his trousers she let her hands wander, stroking his crotch, loving the feel of the hardness against her hands, knowing exactly what lay beneath.

She let out a loving groan as sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, driving a drunken Kieran wild.

'Carla..' he said, his voice slurred as he noticed Peter watching.

'What, you know what I want..' Carla said, holding her drink better.

'What?' Kieran grinned winking knowingly at Peter who was watching out of the corner of his eye from the chair in the corner.

'I want you to fuck me, here..' Carla said,

'Peter is watching us.. I.. let's go upstairs' Kieran slurred but Carla pressed her finger against his lips and shook her head.

'Why don't we wind Peter up' she smirked, whispering in his ear.

'You mean like..' Kieran was cut off by her lips moving against his.

'Upstairs..?' Kieran said through the kiss.

'No.. here' Carla said, slowly looking over her shoulder and giving Peter a teasing look.

'I think I'll.. go to bed' Peter said, desperately trying to hide the jealously in his voice. They were both happy, giddy.. wild.. and aroused. He wanted Carla. He wanted to in Kieran's position.

'No.. you stay here.. maybe you can.. join in a bit' Carla said, visualising the situation in her head.

Peter frowned as remained in his seat.

'..Kieran.. why don't we put Peter to use.. wouldn't you love to let him help me.. get warmed up' she said pouting.

'You're mine..' Kieran grinned slightly unaware of the situation.

'Off course I'm yours.. all yours' Carla purred running her tongue over his cheek.

'..but I feel a bit sorry for him… poor beggar.. why don't we let him.. get me all nice and wet.. ready for you.. you know I bet a bit of jealousy would make our sex so much better' Carla said emphasising her words and flicking her tongue over his bottom lip.

'When you put it like that.. can't help but feel sorry for him.. but no funny business, my cocks the only one that fucks you okay' Kieran said surprisingly firmly despite his drunken state.

Peter felt a warm shiver run through his body as he heard Carla's soft, seductive whispers to Kieran, he wanted her to himself, alone, but at least he was getting something.. he wondered if even if his drunken state Kieran would see the connection between them.. the chemistry. He couldn't wait.


End file.
